Because We Can
by musicismyhero
Summary: Melody is a pilot on a Navy Aircraft Carrier and Sam happens to be her best and only friend. The aliens come and Melody is forced to help Stone keep himself and his crew alive. Stone/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So seeing another story on this movie/book be posted and not be updated I decided to try my hand at it. I was watching the movie while starting this chapter while having the book in front of me so I could copy some of the quotes. This is a Stone/OC story. Enjoy~**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Honolulu, 2006_

Melody giggled as she and Sam stood in front of the Hideaway which happens to be a bar next to a flea infested hotel. Sam had a craving for a chicken burrito and apparently she thought that this place had the best at this time of night. Melody glanced at her friend which happened to be a knockout blonde with sculpted features and icy blue eyes. Melody wondered how she kept her body with all the carbs she ate. Melody was almost polar opposite in looks; she had darky wavy hair, a body of an athlete, and piercing green eyes.

"You're not going to get a burrito at this time of night besides do you even know how many carbs are in one of those," Melody looked at Sam as she opened the door to walk in.

"That's why you and I are working out tomorrow," Sam smirked. Melody sighed and decided tonight she need hot chocolate to relax after being dragged all the way here.

"What can I get for you," Akau a big Hawaiian asked them.

"I want a chicken burrito," Sam replied.

"Sorry kitchen closed," Akau replied as he grabbed a cup to dry.

"Well that solves this problem," Melody got up to leave.

Sam pointed at the sign hanging just behind the bartender's head. "Sign says 'food till close,' Sam smirked like a lawyer who had just won a case. Melody sighed and leaned back on the bar and looked around at all of the customers. Groups near the front were eyeing both her and Sam like they were a piece of meat. It seems that Sam seemed to attract men where ever she went and that meant Melody was noticed as well. She noticed two men sitting at a table together with a cupcake between them. She noticed the younger one with long black hair continued to glance at Sam while the blonde older one was trying to get him to focus on what he was saying. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Melody smirked when she heard Sam huff in announce.

"He won't give me a damn burrito," Sam stated when Melody glanced at her.

"I warned you when we left North Shore," Melody patted her shoulder as she glanced at the man who was glancing at Sam while she argued with the bartender. The guy slid into the seat on the other side of Sam and asked " how _you _doing?"

Melody had to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing at him. How much has this guy had to drink?

"Hungry. Starving." She wasn't addressing their new companion. Instead she was tossing the like a poison spear at the bartender. Melody shook her head and decided to join the blond man who was left alone as his companion joined Sam.

"That your brother," she asked as she sat down next to him. She had to admit that he was far more attractive than the other man.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"By the way I'm Melody Pride," Melody held out her hand.

"Stone Hopper," he shook her hand before glancing at his brother. Melody glanced at Sam who was glaring at her now. Stone's brother ran by them saying "Girl's hungry."

Stone moaned when he heard that and shook his head. "It's like a factory fire. You know you're witnessing a disaster, but you can't look away."

"It can't be that bad," Stone gave her a look. She remembers all the trouble her little brother and sister got into that she had to get them out of. That's why she was ecstatic that she was sent to Hawaii. They were planning coming out here with her with they scrambled enough money though.

"So it may be that bad," she grimaced looking at Sam who glanced at her phone and gave Melody a triumphant smirk. She was going to have her chicken burrito yet. "So how much trouble do you think he's going to cause," Melody asked him.

"Too much knowing him," Stone sighed and drank some of the beer in his cup. Melody patted his back before getting back and joining Sam at the bar.

"I bet you ten bucks he comes back here with the cops chasing him," Melody glanced at Sam.

"I'll take that bet. No one is stupid enough to steal a chicken burrito."

She heard cop sirens coming closer and she looked at Stone before glancing at Sam. They headed outside of the bar and saw a man was running toward them with what looked to be burrito shaped object in his hand. He was tazed just before handing Sam the burrito.

"Thank you," Sam whispered to him. They watched as he got dragged away before Sam pulled out ten and handed to Melody.

"You bet my brother would be tazed her looked over at Melody.

"No, I bet they he was going to be chased by cops He just like my brother when he was sixteen," Melody replied looking at him.

Stone sighed and headed back into the bar.

"Stone," Melody looked at him. Melody put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She noticed the worry in his blue eyes and dropped her hand.

"What has Alex done now," he whispered himself. Melody wanted to comfort him in some way, but didn't know how.

"I guess I need to go bail my brother out of jail," Stone sighed after paying the bill.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then," Melody knew that this was something that he had to do on his own to get Alex in line.

"Does someone have a crush on a Navy Commander," Sam asked as they headed back to her car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Melody wanted to be friends with Stone that's all.

"Uh huh sure," Sam wasn't convinced by her friends denial. She knew Melody liked the man even though she didn't know it yet. She liked Alex already and maybe he would be willing to help her get her friend and his brother together Melody needed someone to keep her in line and it looked like Stone need someone to get him to loosen up.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**So how was my first chapter? Should I continue? Was Stone in character the whole time? Does Melody seem Mary Sue at all? Should I skip six years like the movie and book or should I add a few chapters between them showing how the relationships grow? I need a few ideas for the next chapter if y'all have any. Please leave a nice review and I would like around five before I update! **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so beyond happy that I got five reviews! I couldn't wait till I could update for y'all. So I will be mostly hitting the high and maybe a few low points for the next six years till the aliens invade. Oh and my laptop was messing up while I typed this so if there's any spelling mistakes or anything obvious let me know. Enjoy~ **

_Honolulu, 2006 Two Months Later_

Melody and Sam were running around the base because Sam decided to eat a bunch of carbs the day before and naturally she had Melody work off all the carbs with her, and was starting to lag behind. Melody laughed and turned around and slowed down to a jog waiting for her friend. She felt a little exposed in the short shorts and tank top she had to buy thanks to her carbs eating friend. She didn't like the looks the men gave her here. Back on the last base she had her two younger siblings around her that no man would approach her.

"Sam you're the one that wanted to go running this lovely morning," Melody grinned as Sam struggled to keep up. She liked running when she wasn't chasing her siblings around.

"I'm sorry! I'll never eat carbs late at night again," she huffed out. Melody shook her head at hearing those words far more often than not in the pass three months that she has been here.

"Melody! wat-," Sam tried to warn Melody before she bumped into something and fell down on to her hands and knees.

"Ow. Who did I run into this time," Melody turned over so she was sitting down. She often ran into people when she was little whenever she walked backwards and during high school it had gotten worse.

"Chicken Burrito Girl," a man with short black hair who was standing beside the man she ran into whispered. It took Melody a second to remember where she saw him before and that means she ran into his brother.

"Sorry Stone," Melody relaxed realizing she knew the person who she ran into. She hated running into people she didn't know because she felt like they held a grudge against her after she apologized.

"It's fine," he grinned holding a hand out for her to help her up off the ground. Melody could get use to see his smile everyday even if she ended up with skinned knees and palms.

"Hello Alex," Sam greeted the other man who addressed her as the Chicken Burrito Girl. "You know I have a name that's not Chicken Burrito Girl," Sam smiled at him. She couldn't believe he remembered her, but then again he did get tazed getting a chicken burrito for her.

"And may I know this other name and I prefer to be called Hopper," Alex asked smirking. Stone sighed knowing he had told Alex her name the morning after he had gotten tazed. He suppose finding out that you're being forced into to the Navy shocked him into forgetting her name which surprised him.

"It's Samantha but I prefer to be called Sam. Melody was going to say something when she felt something around her hand start to tighten. She glanced at her hand and noticed that Stone hadn't let it go when he helped her up. Stone had been getting annoyed with his brother. She was the Admiral's daughter and there was no way he would approve of her seeing his brother. Stone glanced at Melody and noticed that she turned a light pink and looked at where she had glanced and imminently let her hand go.

"Sorry," Stone whispered rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't believe he didn't let go of her hand after he had helped her up.

"No problem," Melody smiled. The next sentence that came out of Alex's mouth had both of their heads snapping their heads at the other two

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" Alex asked looking at Sam with a slight pleading expression escaped his look of confidence. Melody sent Sam a warning glare that made Sam smirk.

"Only if Melody and Stone can join us, Melody doesn't get off base that often," Sam replied grinning. She really wanted to go with Alex alone, but she did have a plan on getting Melody to be with someone these past two months and she turned them all down flat, even the ones that actually went up and asked her. Melody was like a small child who believed you had to get to know someone before going on a date with someone and none of the guys had picked up on that. Melody's older brother scared everyone off that asked her out without knowing her first and Sam had thought it was sweet when Melody had told her that, but now she found it highly annoying.

"That's perfect," Alex grinned, but Melody knew he was disappointed. Stone shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"Do we get a say in this," Melody asked folding her arms across her chest. She was dreading the answer she was nearly positive her blonde friend would give her.

"Nope," Sam smirked. Melody sighed in defeat knowing there was no way to change her friends mind and even though she didn't want to go Sam would drag her kicking and screaming if she had to. Melody pouted causing Sam to giggle it her childish friend.

"At least you can't embarrass yourself more than you already have," Stone chuckled as Alex glared at his brother. They weren't supposed to talk about the whole getting tazed incident.

"I don't know there is a lot more embarrassing things that can happen besides getting tazed for love," Melody smirked. Sam smacked Melody in the back of the head for some unknown reason to Melody. Melody grabbed her head where she was hit and glared at Sam. Just because they were friends didn't mean Sam could go and smack her in the back of her head whenever she wanted.

"We should getting going before Melody's late for duty," Sam pulled at Melody's arm. Melody's eye widen before taking off running to where she had a locker for her jumpsuit. Stone shook his head as Melody ran to the pilots kept their jumpsuits.

"She does realize that she doesn't have to be on duty for another hour and half," Alex asked looking at Sam. Stone looked at her as well wondering why Melody would take off so fast so early.

"Melody just got promoted to commanding her own squad and she has them meeting early to get to know one another before their flight today," Sam explained to them.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and I'm hoping y'all can help because I've never really been in a relationship so any ideas or tips will be more than welcomed. I love nice/helpful reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first chapter of their unofficial date! I so enjoyed writing this chapter for y'all. I hope y'all like it. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, 2006 That Friday_

The week flew by quickly and Melody soon found herself at the hands of Sam and a hair brush. Melody backed up until she hit the wall and then she slid to the floor. Sam pulled her to a chair and sat her down. She knew sharing an apartment with Sam would bite her in the butt at some point for some reason, but not this.

"We have to do something with your curls besides putting it up in a braid," Sam pulled a brush through her hair. Melody bit back a yell that was threatening to escape her mouth. Her hair was knotted after sleeping with it down and showering and Sam wasn't being gentle. "Damn, what does your younger sister do with hair?" Sam asked frustrated when she had brushed it thoroughly and put some cream in it to tame it.

"She straightens it," Melody replied as she stood up and grabbed a small black clip and pulled a few strains on each side and clipped her hair out of her face. Sam glanced at her straightener and back at Melody.

"We don't have time," Melody grabbed a white camisole and put a see through long sleeve green shirt that went mid-thigh. She pulled knee high flat boots over her jeans.

"Next time you go on a date I get to straighten your hair," Sam signed pulling on a blue shirt with rhinestone cross with black designs around it on and black heels with her jean pants.

"Whatever you want," Melody didn't care what Sam did to her hair except she didn't want her hair to be dyed. "Well let's go meet the guys," Sam pulled Melody off her bed and out the door. Melody didn't approve of this outing with the guys, she felt that Alex was a firecracker waiting to go off on someone he didn't like.

"I hate you for this," Melody told her friends as they walked to the bar they all met at. They planned to meet there and go to a dinner that both Alex and Stone swore had the best food. Melody and Stone had been meeting when they got off duty and sometimes for lunch. Usually in the mornings Melody ran on the beach instead of the base since she ran into Stone that one morning. She often found that he was a stickler for rules while she was one to bend them to the point of breaking. She knew she had a tendency to act a bit childish which wasn't always a good thing.

"Oh you will thank me one day when you and Stone get together," Sam smirked. She liked the idea of Melody being with Stone even if they are from two different branches of the armed forces.

"I doubt that," Melody was never really one to date much, but she did enjoy going out with friends a lot, but so far Sam is her only friend and she was about to be spending most of her free time with Alex.

"Opposites attract. He loves to stick by the rules and you like to bend them," Sam pointed out. They complimited each other so well that Alex and Admiral Shane both say that they are perfect for each other.

"I can't believe you told your dad and he's letting you go out with Alex and you told him that Stone and I are going out too," Melody glared at her friend.

"He doesn't think anything will happen between me and Alex and he's fond of Stone and wants to see him happy with a family other than his brother," Sam replied as they pulled up to the bar where Stone and Alex were outside waiting for them.

Melody jumped into the back so Alex could sit up front with Sam while she and Stone stared out the windows for the short distance to the café.

Stone got out and opened the door for her while Sam had to let herself out. Melody snickered at the look Sam was giving Alex.

"Who says chivalry is dead," Melody grabbed Stone's arm as they walked up to the café where he held the door open for her. Thankfully Alex caught on and held the door open for Sam who gave him a sweet smile. Alex grinned looked as though his face would split open. "Looks like your brother is in heaven," Melody whispered to Stone as he pulled her seat out for her. All the elderly women swooned while the younger ones glared at their boyfriends. As independent as Melody was she loved the fact that Stone made her feel special.

"He couldn't stop talking about tonight all day. I had to smack the back of his head to get him to stop. He almost drove my whole crew nuts," Stone whispered back. Melody giggled making both Sam and Alex to look at her. Sam went to sit down, but Alex had pulled the chair out further than he needed to and she fell.

"Oh my God, Sam are you OK," Melody got out of her chair to see if her friend was OK. Stone couldn't help at the failed attempt of his brother to impress Sam.

"I'm fine Mels," Sam laughed as Alex helped her up.  
"I'm sorry Sam," Alex apologized over and over again till Sam threatens to leave if he didn't shut up.

"So how's the Navy going," Sam asked the guys once they order their drinks. She couldn't think of anything else to start with and no one else was saying anything.

"You get used to it," Alex shrugged. Not wanting to say he still hated it to her because her father is one of the reasons he still didn't like it. He felt like the man thought he would never amount to anything and would never be good enough for his daughter.

"He hates the fact that everyone still calls him Alex and not Hopper," Stone replied as he looked over the menu he was sharing with Melody.

"I like the name Alex," Melody looked at Stone who shook his head. She liked it because it was short for Alexander and Alexadria which were both powerful names.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it was short for Alexander but it's just Alex and it's not a strong name like Stone," Alex replied. He liked Melody as a friend and knew she would be a good person to goof off with as long as he didn't push too far.

"Whatever makes you happy," Melody shrugged as their waitress named Katie came and took their order and gave them their drinks. She gave Stone and Alex both winks which caused Melody and Sam to send her glares. Katie giggled at how protective of the men they were already. Stone chuckled and patted Melody's and while Alex wrapped his arm around Sam.

"We come here so often that she knows us," Stone assured them both though he was confused as to why Melody glared at Katie when they were only friends and not like Sam and Alex who were hoping to start a relationship. Sam grinned and leaned on Alex when he pulled her chair closer to him. Melody grabbed Stone's hand when it stopped and rested on top of hers. She didn't know why she did but it felt natural to her and it seemed like it did to Stone as well.

"So the place is that good," Melody smirked at Stone who nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"So how did you two meet," Stone asked Melody and Sam. Melody grinned while Sam turned away.

**So how's the start of their first date? Was there anything wrong with the chapter? Well I hope you can find the time to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part two of their unofficial date! I hope you enjoyed the first part! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, 2006 Same Day_

"Well I was running on the beach like I do every morning where I saw Sam trip in the sand and she struggled like she was in quicksand or something. So being the nice person I am I went to help her and she was so hung over that she couldn't walk and she proceed to throw up on me as I helped her back to the barracks where I was staying at the time," Melody giggled as Stone chuckled and Alex just laughed. Sam hit him in the chest while sending a warning glare at Stone.

"My dad is never to hear any of that. Got it," she threatens both men at the table who could only nod. Sam knew Melody was going to use it as black mail one day and there was no stopping her. Katie came and drops their food of without a wink at the guys and went to take the order of another table.

"Oh lord this is so good," Melody nearly moaned when the chicken parmesan melted in her mouth. Sam nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What did we say," Alex bragged about the place. Stone had taken him here for his birthday once before he turned twenty-one.

"Bragging isn't very becoming Hopper," Melody warned with a wink. Sam giggled with a little of the water she had drank escaping her lips. Stone smirked at Alex as he helped dab the water off his date.

"I swear those two enjoy making fun of me whenever they can," Alex muttered to Sam. Unfortunately for him Melody heard him.

"But that's a sign of affection Hopper," Melody pouted him giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sam grinned when she realized that she wanted him to feel bad.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. They don't work," Alex warned her. Melody blinked and looked down at her lap. She had an older brother that she had do everything she wanted him to. "Fine! I like it when you pick on me because I know it's your goofy way of showing that you care for me."

"Awesome," Melody clapped with a huge grin on her face.

"You have your hands full with that one," Alex warned his brother. Stone shook his head at his brother; Melody wasn't that bad she just knew how to get her way. Damn he was screwed if those eyes were pointed his way.

"Would any of you care for dessert," Katie came by to pick up the plates.

"Sure, Melody and I will share a slice of your chocolate cake and Alex and Sam would like strawberry cheesecake," Stone order for all of them.

"Got ya," Katie smiled and walked away.

"Ordering for us already Stone," Melody smirked. She liked that he already knew what she liked to eat for dessert.

"Figured you wouldn't mind," he shrugged. Melody grinned in reply with a small wink.

"So why do we have to share," Sam asked. She didn't mind share, but she loved cheesecake and could finish a whole thing by herself.

"It keeps you from eating too much what was it carbs? And have to go running in the morning with Melody," Stone smirked. Melody laughed while Sam groaned.

"You are so the best," Melody grinned looking at Stone. She was ecstatic that she and Stone got along so well.

"Here you go lovebirds," Katie dropped both desserts and walked away. The slices were bigger than normal.

"No moaning this time Melody," Sam giggled taking a bite of the strawberry cheesecake and moaned.

"You should take your own advice," Melody laughed taking a bite of the chocolate cake and smiled. "Sam we need to come here more often."

"Not without us," Alex took a bite of his cheesecake. Tonight had been the best thing to happen in a long time even if his brother and his date were here as well.

"I suppose we can bring them as well," Melody sighed as Stone patted her back. She really liked being out with Stone and Alex as well as Sam. She had forgotten what it felt like to be out with friends again. All of hers went to different branches and when she made new ones and her squad they were separated to accommodate all the rookies that were coming in.

"They're not that bad," Sam pointed out. Melody could notice that Alex managed to impress her and that was bad news for her dad. Alex may become a permeate part of Sam's life and Melody doubt that he could be chased away by an over protective father.

"That's because you haven't had to deal with Alex for long periods of time yet," Stone pointed out. Melody had gotten stuck with him in a locker room because Alex thought it would be funny to put the lock on the outside and he annoyed people who locked him in there and unfortunately Melody had been in there asking him something.

"I will never be the same after being stuck with him for three hours alone," Melody shivered. Stone squeezed her shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad," Alex told Sam. Sam nodded thinking that Melody was over exaggerating again.

"All he could talk about was his tonight and what he should wear and what would impress Sam the entire time and Sam I love you, but I can only talk about you for so long before I go nuts," Melody told her friend.

"Was that the day that you wouldn't talk to me and just went to your room muttering and wouldn't come out for dinner with my dad," Sam asked. She wondered why her dad wasn't surprised or mad that Melody wouldn't leave her room.

"That would be the day," Melody nodded as Katie came back with the bill. Stone grabbed it before Melody could.

"I'll be paying for this," Stone said as he grabbed a few bills and placed them on the table with the check and left some for the tip.

"I hate people paying for me," Melody grumbled as they headed out the door.

"Well to bad. Stone has a habit of paying for everyone," Alex pointed out remembering that he took a few friends out to eat once and Stone picked up the tab. Melody nodded and got on the car and leaned on Stone's shoulder when he got in. She was tired and it wasn't even that late. Sam drove them to Stone's apartment even though he protested against it. Melody walked Stone up to the doo to give Sam and Alex a little alone time.

"Tonight was great," Melody kissed his cheek. Melody grinned and headed downstairs where she saw Alex kiss Sam. She smiled for her friend.

**How was the whole date? I felt like it was overly sweet, but I like it like that. Can y'all give me any ideas on the next chapter? Please leave a review, I would like five nice/helpful reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love y'all so much I'm updating early! So this one takes a month after the last one but after the next chapter the story will be skipping several months so get ready. This is a chapter that most of you have been looking forward to. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, June 2006_

Melody glared at the straightener in Sam's hand as she grabbed a couple strains of her hair and ran it through it. She was glade Sam had an amazing straightener or they could be there for hours straightening her hair.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Melody hated straightening her hair because it was just frying it, but she went and grabbed stuff that should prevent that. She had a bad experience where her sister fried her hair so bad she had to cut like six inches off.

"You just didn't see what everyone else saw a month ago," Sam grinned. Stone had actually asked Melody out a week ago. He bought her a sing white rose and gave it to her at lunch while asking her if she would join him for dinner on Saturday in little over a week. Melody glanced at the rose and smiled.

"I wasn't actively looking for a guy to date. It just happens to be something special about Stone," Melody had a dreamy look on her face. Same shook her head as she put Melody's hair up in an elegant, but messy bun with a few strains framing her face. Sam grabbed a light pink dress that was strapless and ended at her knees. The skirt was layered making it stand out more. Melody slipped on the dress before grabbing while heels and a shawl to match the heels and a light pink clutch. Sam stood back looking at her handy work. The make-up she had put on Melody made her eyes pop.

"You look stunning," Sam smiled as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that! I wouldn't want to spoil your grand entrance," Sam disappeared down the stairs. Melody followed her and waited for the front door to be opened and closed. Melody thanked whatever god there was that their apartment was two stories leaving the bedrooms separate from the rest of the house. She walked down the stairs remembering both of her proms. She smiled seeing Stone in black slacks and a light blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Stone whispered when she reached him. Melody blushed and took the flowers he had brought for her. They look like they could be hibiscus which was one of her favorite flowers.

"You don't look too bad yourself hotshot," Melody smiled up at him. He was a little over a foot taller than her. Melody handed the flowers to Sam to put them in a vase.

"Shall we," Stone offered his arm to her as he opened the door for them. Sam smiled at both of them wondering how Stone and Alex turned out so differently.

"We shall," Melody giggled taking his offered arm. She loved that Stone was such a gentleman; it made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"I want her home by ten tomorrow morning Stone," Sam yelled out the door after them. Sam knew that Stone was too much of gentleman to try anything on the first date to say anything like else like Melody had when Alex picked her up for their first date.

"Who needs parents when you have Sam," Melody asked Stone as he opened the door of his truck for her. Melody knew Sam was just getting her back and it could have been a lot worse.

"If I remember you did pretty much the same thing to her and Alex except you added that they needed to use protection and that you weren't ready to be an aunt," Stone laughed. He felt like Alex deserved it though he would never say anything like that in front of the Admirals daughter and he knew he saw Melody like a second daughter to him.

"You should have seen the looks Alex was giving her. I doubt you want to be an uncle when it's the admiral's daughter and he may just get rid of Alex," Melody smirked. Stone chuckled parking in front of a lovely restraunt. "Wow, this place looks amazing," Melody grinned when Stone opened her door for her.

"I aim to please," Stone took her arm and they walked into the restraunt together. Melody was glad that this place wasn't super fancy and made her feel like she didn't belong. She also knew this place offered discount to those who serve their country.

"I am Nick and I will be your waiter for the night," he winked at Melody who grabbed Stone's hand. Nick looked a little rejected, but he managed to keep a smile on his face. Stone ordered for the both of them. He ordered red wine for him and a glass of water for Melody and steak for both of them. Melody glanced around a noticed that they were getting a lot of stares from everyone there.

"They're all jealous of you beauty," Stone whispered to her. Melody blushed and looked down at the table. Stone put a finger under her chin and lifted her head till she was looking at him in the eyes. "Don't be embarrassed about something that is true."

"Are you sure they're not looking at how handsome you are," Melody whispered making Stone look away. "Now who's acting embarrassed," Melody smiled.

"Well played," Stone smirked. Neither of them were used to compliments about their appearances.

"Here are your drinks and your food will be out in a few minutes," Nick placed their drinks on the table and walked away.

"I think he's upset that you're taken," Stone smirked at her. Stone was beyond ecstatic that Melody had agreed to go out with him and that she wasn't even looking at any other guy in the room.

"Oh well I already have the perfect guy," Melody winked at him. He was perfect for her and she was blind when everyone tried to tell her, but being here with him made everything clear for her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy because they are so different but she was willing to try to make it work as long as he was too.

**So this was part one of the date and its super sweet. Review if you want the second one posted soon! I hope you can leave a kind/helpful review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part two of their official date! I'm so beyond happy that y'all are enjoying this story! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, June 2006 _

"I'm your perfect guy," Stone smirked looking straight at her. Melody felt her face heat up under his stare. She guessed that slipped out instead of telling him that he had nothing to worry about and instead she tells him that he's perfect.

"Of course you are. You have a job, clean up after yourself, and you take the time to understand me," Melody replied looking at him. Her exs never took the time to understand her. They talked to her and knew what she liked and disliked but that was it.

"So I'm basically the opposite of my brother who only recently got a job," Stone smirked. "So what's with the straight hair," Stone held a few strands in his hand. He loved to play with her hair and was a little disappointed to see that it was straighten.

"Oh I um told Sam she could straighten my hair for my next date when we went out with her and Alex," Melody mumbled. She knew she looked different with her hair being straight instead of its normal curly mess. She never felt comfortable with her hair being straight which is why it didn't happen very often.

"It looks nice, but I like your curly hair more," Stone spun the strains he had in his hand. Melody gave him a soft smile. No one else liked her curly hair; in fact they asked why she didn't straighten it like her younger sister did. She hated that and wondered why they couldn't accept the way she looked and the way she was.

"Thank you," Melody whispered as Nick came back with their food. The smell alone made her mouth water. Stone watched her as she took the first bite and chuckled and the grin that appeared on her face. "This is amazing!" She wasn't overly found of meat, but this was beyond what her dad could do on the grill.

"Thought you would enjoy it," Stone laughed as they continued their meal in silence. Stone could tell that Melody was enjoying herself and that made the date worth it. He felt his heart flutter each time she gave him a smile that light up the room. She felt the same way about him and his chuckle melted her heart each time she heard it.

"Can I get you dessert," Nick asked them as he came back for the dirty dishes. Stone looked at Melody who shook her head. She was beyond full and couldn't wait to leave because she knew Nick kept staring at her even though he knew that she was he with Stone. She had a feeling that Stone knew but was about to start anything in a nice restraunt where there were a few kids.

"No I think we're good," Stone smiled at Melody. He could tell Melody was more than full and was starting to look a little sleepy. Stone paid the bill and they left. He opened the door for her and he drove them to the beach where he helped her out. The sun was getting ready to set and he heard Melody talk about the sunsets in Texas and how she shared them with her best friend. He grabbed blankets and pillows and set them in the back of the truck. Melody grinned knowing that they would be spending the night here. Melody could see that his eye were playful as hers must look. Melody took off her shoes and ran to the water. Stone took off his socks and shoes and chased after her. Melody ran to the water and splashed water at him and laughed as he splashed her back. Melody squealed and took off running through the water. Stone chased her and grabbed her around her waist. Melody laughed as he kissed her neck and spun around her and kissed her lips. He pulled hair tie that was keeping her up out and it fell down to her back. His hands weaved themselves into her hair and found themselves on her back.

"Melody will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend," Stone asked looking into her eyes. Melody's eyes lit up and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes," Stone laughed when they separated. He was glad that she was here with him on this beach instead of being with some other guy at some other place.

"You better," Melody giggled taking off toward his truck, but fell into the water. Stone went to help her, but she pulled him down with her. Stone glared at her when she splashed him in the face. He noticed that her hair was already beginning to curl already. She crawled out of the water and took off toward his truck and managed to beat him there. She was laying on the pillows covered up when Stone caught up. Stone laid next to her as the sun set and the stars came out. Melody gazed at the stares with Stone who pulled her close to him. She pointed out the constellations that she knew and Stone pointed out a few that she didn't know. She felt like this date was perfect and nothing else could make it better. She now knew why Sam said she didn't have to be home till ten tomorrow morning. She yawned and cuddled up with Stone who pulled her close. Though they knew their clothes were wet it was a warm night and the blanket kept them warm enough that they weren't going to get sick from staying outside all night with wet clothes. Melody closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Stone's strong arms around her and his heart beat soothing her. She woke up on Stone's chest with Stone smiling at her.

"Good morning sleepy head," he kissed her. Melody gave him a sleepy smile before they watched the sunset together.

"There's nothing better than falling asleep gazing at the stars with someone you love and waking up to watch the sunrise with the same person," Melody smiled before gazing up at him. Stone smiled and kissed her forehead.

**So how's their first official date? Well the next one may not be as happy as this one but it will finish up 2006 and move on to 2007. Please take a moment to leave a kind/helpful review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is the last chapter for this year and the next chapter will be some time next year. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, December 2006 _

Melody grinned as she down the street to the little cafe that Stone had asked to meet her there. She was carrying his present for Christmas. She was going home because her older brother got time off from overseas and would be there for Christmas before he shipped off again. She smiled as she pushed the door open and her gift fell from her hands. In front of her was Stone kissing Katie. Melody's eyes watered up as she wiped them off before running away. She felt her heart break with each step she took down the sidewalk.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Stone pushed Katie away from her and she fell down on her butt. Stone's eyes narrowed down at the women now on the floor. He had thought her as a close friend who seemed to think it was more than what it was.

"Katie I am in a relationship and I'm quite happy with her," Stone stepped away from her. He couldn't believe that Katie would do this knowing that he and Melody were happy together.

"I think it's over now," Katie smirked looking at the fallen present. She saw Melody walk in to the cafe. Stone looked at the present and picked it up:

To: Stone my one true love.

Stone glared at Katie before taking off after Melody who he knew was leaving that day and he wasn't going to let her leave like this. The streets blurred as he ran to the apartment Melody and Sam shared. By the time he reached the building he saw that Melody's truck was gone and Sam was glaring at him from the steps.

"How the hell could you do that to Melody," Sam yelled at him. He could tell that he had angry tears in her eyes. He was hoping that Melody let someone use her truck instead of driving herself to the airport early.

"Sam I love Melody! I would never do that to her. Katie had been chasing after me for some time, but I thought she had gotten over it. Apparently she hadn't and she kissed me. Melody must have walked in before I could push her away," Stone was near tears. Sam stared into his eyes to see if there was any hint of lies.

"She's heading to the airport. I'll take you there," Sam headed to her car with keys in hand already. She felt that this was cliché; it was almost so over done in romance novels and movies that you had to take a second look at it. Too bad Melody wasn't much into romance genre as she was to action/adventure.

"Thank you Sam," Stone told her as she pulled out of the driveway. She was speeding the entire way to the airport and thankfully the one cop they passed looked the other way. As soon as Sam stopped Stone was already out of the car running to the building. He saw Melody enter the building and he yelled for her to wait. Melody glanced out the glass door and saw Stone. She was going to hear him out like Sam told her. Sam said it was cliché and that she needs to pay more attention to the romance genre. Stone was out of breath by the time he reached her.

"Melody I love you and apparently I was wrong about Katie. She was chasing after me and I thought she had gotten over it when she saw you with me, but it made her do something drastic and she kissed me knowing I was waiting for you," Stone looked at her in the eyes.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth," Melody asked. She was in the same situation with one of her exs and it was just as it appeared. He had gotten tired of waiting for Melody to have sex with him and he moved on to another girl who would without telling Melody.

"I am nothing like your past boyfriends and I would do nothing to hurt you Mels. You are my one true love and I'm willing to do anything to prove it," Stone looked down at her.

"I believe you," Melody wrapped her arms around Stone's neck and Stone kissed her. Everyone around them awed including Sam who had walked in after Stone.

"I told you that this was too cliché," Sam smiled at them. She was glad that Stone was the man that she thought he was and the kind of man that Melody needed because he was willing to try and work through the tough spots with her.

"Sam the same thing happened with an ex and it turned out they were cheating on me and forgot that we were meeting," Melody mumbled into Stone's chest. She hadn't told Sam about all of her exs and apparently this one escaped her tales of the guys she had been with.

"Damn. Why must most guys be jerks," Sam wondered out loud. She had dealt with her own set of jerks before meeting Alex who was a sweetheart once you got past all of his faults.

"Because it makes finding the right one worth it," Melody smiled at Stone. Stone kissed her cheek making her giggle. He loved making her giggle like a little kid.

"Here's your present," Stone handed her a small box. It took him forever to pick out the right gift and he had to call Sam several time to help him.

"Oh I dropped yours," Melody mumbled taking her gift from him. She couldn't believe that she had dropped it after it took so long to find.

"It's ok I grabbed it," Stone smirked holding it out. Melody let out a sigh when she saw the gift she had gotten him. Melody grinned at he opened it and inside was a watch with the Navy crest in it.

"Thank you Mels," Stone whispered kissing her. Melody opened her present and inside was a crystal lined heart that had love written in cursive coated in gold.

"It's perfect," Melody hugged him. "Well I need to get going." Melody gave him one last kiss and she slipped him her keys as she walked to the line.

**So when should the next chapter take place? I hope get some reviews from y'all! Well please take the time to leave a kind/helpful review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's a new year in the story and it will being going a whole lot faster from now on or at least I hope it does. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu March 2007_

It was Melody's birthday and Stone was pacing back in forth in his apartment. He wanted to ask Melody to move in with him since she and Alex had switched places and Sam loved the idea, but she refused to tell her dad. Stone glanced at the clock before heading to the kitchen. He pulled the chicken out of the oven and made Melody's and his plate before moving to put it on the table and went to get the glasses of wine. He glanced at the single pink rose in the vase that sat in the middle of the table before grabbing the lighter. He lit the candles he placed around the room before turning off the lights. He smirked hearing the front door open.

"Stone I'm home," Melody yelled looking into the dining room that had a soft glow. Arms wrapped behind her and brought her in for a sweet kiss. Melody smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She loved the way his kissed always glued her to the floor.

"Happy birthday Hun," Stone whispered. He didn't want to ruin the moment with talking. He just wanted to hold Melody close to him after a long day at the base without seeing since the night before.

"Thank you, love," Melody whispered laying her head on his chest. She was more than happy to stay in his embrace a while longer. She wished he would go running in the morning with her, but he enjoyed sleeping in before having to deal with his brother all day.

"So what happen to having lunch together," Stone asked. He wasn't mad that she couldn't make it, but he was curious as to why she was unable to make it.

"James planes engine wouldn't start and I was the only one around who was able to fix it and I had them stay to learn so none of us got lunch," Melody sighed. She hated being on a team with noobies. They didn't know anything about the plane they were given to fly.

"Damn that must have really sucked," Stone was suddenly glade he only had a few noobies and they were given mentors in their area of expertise instead of him having to help each one of them. "So you hungry," he asked with a grin.

"Starving," Melody laughed as Stone lead her to the table. She pulled him into a kiss once she saw that he had cooked dinner without burning it. "You learned not to burn chicken or the mash potatoes."

"Yeah well I had I good teacher," Stone winked and Melody. Melody laughed and started on her meal with a smile. She was just happy being with him on her birthday and he went out of his way to cook for her.

"It was delicious," Melody smiled out him as he brought out a cheesecake that he had bought for her. She smiled when she noticed that he had bought it instead of attempting to bake it for her not that she minded.

"Thank you," Stone lit a single candle for her to blow out. He wanted to know what she wished for when he saw her wink before she before she blew out the candle. He had a feeling she wouldn't tell him even if he got on his knees a begged her to.

"No speech," Melody asked remember they night she had met him almost a year ago. He was giving his brother a speech that was ignored. She was half expecting him to, and was a little disappointed that he hadn't looked up a quote for her.

"You don't need a speech like he did," Stone smirked at her. He felt bad when he saw her pout, but he smiled when she did. "Mels I have something important to ask you." Melody nodded for him to continue. "You know how you pretty much live here while Alex lives with Sam?"

"Yes," Melody fought to keep the grin off her face as he took a deep breath before continuing. It seemed that her wish was coming true without giving any hints as to what it was that she really wanted.

"I was uh wondering if you would um move in with me," Stone looked away. He never asked a woman to move in with him because he had his brother sleeping on his couch.

"I would love to after all it was what I wished for," Melody scooted next to him and kissed him. Stone grinned and lead her to what was now their room. Melody giggled as he kissed her neck and his hands went to the hem of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. Her hands went to pulling off his shirt while he worked on her bra. Her hands explored his toned torso when she felt his hand pulled down her pants and underwear. She felt the need to cover up, but he pulled her hands away and gazed before pulling her into a searing kiss.

"I think you're over dressed, love," Melody pulled his remaining clothing. She gazed up at him before pulling him to her. He pulled away and opens the desk and pulled out a condom. The soon all of their clothes were gone and they were under sheets with above her.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"You have made this the best birthday ever," Melody whispered in their afterglow. She had never felt like this this about a man ever. Stone kissed her forehead and pulled her close before drifting off to sleep with her in his arms. Melody snuggled closer and drifted off as well.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Alex opened the door and noticed all the lights were off and the house smelled like scented candles. He went to the tables and noticed that the table hadn't been cleared. He was surprised that he neat freak of a brother and Melody had left it like that. He walked to Stone's room which the door was wide open. He glanced in a noticed that the sheets were around Stone's and Melody's waist. He closed his eyes and walked out of the apartment wishing the image to go away.

**So how was this lovely chapter? Is there relation moving too fast or is it just going the right pace? Please take the time to leave a helpful/kind review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I didn't think I would be this far in the story already. Well here is another chapter I'm sure you will love! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, June 2007_

Sam threw the frisbee to Alex, but Melody ran between them and grabbed it throwing it to Stone. Alex caught it and threw it to Stone who was allowed to catch it without anyone interfering. They had gotten to the beach early so that they could spend the whole day out there. They started off playing frisbee because hardly anyone was there and they were allowed to run around without being rude to someone. As lunch time got closer the more people there was. Melody grinned before dragging Sam to the water pushing her in. Sam glared at her friend who was running in the water playing with the little kids who happen to pull her away from Sam once she pushed her friend into the water. Sam laughed as Melody was squirted by water guns by the little kids. Sam went to join Alex and Stone at their little place near the water.

"She loves playing with kids," Sam told Stone when she settled down between him and Alex. She liked the proud smile that Stone was wearing as Melody played with the younger kids in the water. Sam knew Melody wanted her own kids some day and wondered if Stone did too.

"I know," Stone replied as Melody was pushed into the water and the little kids climbed all over her. She had told him about her friend who had gotten pregnant at age fourteen and she had kept the baby. Melody watched the baby and still did when she went to visit. She missed having kids to play with, but she was happier here with Stone then she would be back in Texas, or at least that's what she told him. He watched as Melody filled a bucket full of water and walked toward them. She smirked and tossed all of the water on Stone who had been dry up to that point. Melody grinned running into the ocean as Stone chased after here. Sam and Alex laughed as Melody splashed Stone when he got too close to her and she slipped. She giggled when Stone picked her up and slung her over his shoulder with her hitting his back. Stone laughed and dropped next to her Sam. Melody groaned grabbing the sandwich that Sam had made for her. She loved the days that all four of them spent together out on the beach. It was the middle of summer and all the tourist were out in the water or lounging on the beach.

"I hate it when the beach is full of people," Melody groaned as someone kicked sand onto her sandwich that she was holding near her lap. Sam nodded as they got up to go back to the beach near the base where only a few people went. It was getting late and they wanted to have a bon fire there with a few people that they knew. Melody grabbed her towel and the picnic basket and ran to Stone's truck. Melody grinned when he got into the driver seat and kissed her.

"Today has been relaxing," he smirked when he pulled away from her. The week days had a tendency to be stressful for both of them since they got word that they would be going to sea for a few days to make sure they would be ready if they were ever needed for war. Last time they went out someone and a different ship than Stone and Alex had messed up and almost shot had nearly shot Stone's ship out of the water. Melody's squad was flying above them to report on how everything went and it was safe to say that Admiral Shane wasn't happy with their report.

"This year has to be better than last year," Melody replied holding his hand. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of it. This simple action relaxed her further as he drove to their destination.

"I really hope you're right," Stone didn't like the idea of dying during a training exercise. Melody gave him a reassuring squeeze when he turned off the truck. She jumped out of the truck and ran to her squad and jumped on one off them causing him to fall. Stone got out of the truck smiling as Melody was given hugs from everyone that was already there. He glanced at Alex as they arrived next to him.

"Where does she get all of this energy from," Alex asked as Melody ran away from her squad. She seemed to have more energy than all of them combine.

"I've been trying to figure that out since I met her," Sam laughed to go joined Melody and everyone else. Sam smirked as Jace tried to hand Melody a beer who shook her head before running to her. Melody smirked at her before passing her by.

"I bet she's a lot of fun in bed," Alex winked at Stone before running to his girlfriend. Alex looked back and laughed when he saw how red Stone had gotten. Melody wrapped her arms around Stone and pulled him to the fire they had just started. He watched as Sam handed Melody a marshmallow to roast. Tonight was going to be a dun night in the words of his brother. He gazed up at the sky as the fireworks went off. Melody leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. A blanket was placed on them by Jace who was a man in Melody's squad who respected her the second he saw her and was fast friends with both her and Stone. While the rest of her squad complied that they had a woman as there commander and demanded that they be sent to where they could have a male commander. Melody yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as they laid on the beach surrounded by their friends. This was a night that he was going to remember for a long time.

**How was this fluffy chapter for you? Well I hope you can take a moment of your time to leave a kind/helpful review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter for 2007. A new character is being introduced and I hope you tell me what you think of him. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, August 2007_

Melody leaned against Stone as she searched through all of the people pouring out of the airport for her older brother. He was stationed here for a few months to help train a few marines before they got sent to the Middle East. Melody was glad to have her older brother nearby and knew that he was going to enjoy his post here. He had the patients of a saint when it came to teaching people how to fight and shoot.

"So what's your brother like," Stone asked looking down at her. Melody's eyes never left the doors and her brother refused to let her make a sign with his name on it. He asked Melody about her family and could tell that this was her favorite sibling of the three she had.

"Well Mickey as amazing," Melody smirked. "Since I was an army brat and we moved every few months I was always the new kid and never had any real lasting friends. So I naturally got picked on a lot during school and he would protect me when he found out. I tried to handle it myself, but things tended to get out of hand." Stone chuckled hearing this. He remembers the how Melody fought with four of the guys on her squad when they got here. "Oh there he is," Melody pointed at a man that was around his age and had short brown hair and sharp green eyes that was looking up at the roof tops before heading toward them. Melody was jumping up and down waving her arms in the air. Stone put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop jumping making the Mike, who was a few steps away, chuckle as his sister wiggled under her boyfriend's hands.

"Hey Mels," Mike grinned receiving a bear hug from Melody. Stone chuckled before pulling her off of her brother. "You must be Stone," Mike held his hand out for Stone to shake. Mike was glade that Melody had found a guy like Stone. He knew about the incident that happened before her flight home during the holidays. He wanted to go and strangle Katie when he had found out, but he knew not to his a woman no matter how much they deserved it.

"Indeed I am," he shook Mikes hand. Melody grabbed her brother's suite case and tossed it into the bed of Stone's truck. Alex had her truck for who knows what and Melody wasn't interested in knowing after finding strange things behind the seat last time he and Sam had it.

"Well let's get going to drop his stuff at the barracks before heading to lunch," Melody grabbed both of their hands. Stone was glade that none of them were really big or the ride in his truck would have been extremely uncomfortable. Melody held one of her hands on her lap as Mike told them a story that happened while he was in the desert. She was glad her brother wasn't on a bomb squad. She shuddered to think about the anxiety should would have if he was not to mention his girlfriend Krissy. Krissy was moving out here to be with him and was hoping to her the apartment right next to Stone and Melody.

Melody and Stone waited in the truck while Mike went to put his stuff in his room that he was staying in for three days while he went through all the paper work for the apartment and hopefully Krissy would be by then to help him set the apartment up like the one they share back home.

Mike grinned jumping back in the truck when he saw Melody leaning on Stones shoulder drawing pictures on his leg with her figures. It seemed that he wasn't the only one in the family to finally find the one they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives with. He believed in destiny and that everyone had a soul mate. It's just took him longer than it did his sister.

Stone drove them to the little cafe that Melody had been avoiding like the plague since the incident. Melody mood seemed to dampen a bit before jumping on to Mike's back. He carried her into the cafe and dropped her into the seat that Stone had pulled out.

"Hello may I take your orders," Katie came over to their table. Mike glanced it her name tag and his fist tighten. He was wondering why Melody's mood seemed to dampen when they pulled up. Mike glared at her why they all ordered water.

"Why did we come here," he asked Stone. He didn't want his sister uncomfortable because of the woman that wanted her boyfriend was working today.

"Because it has the best food you will ever eat," Melody answered for him. Stone squeezed her hand when he saw Katie coming back with their drinks. He loved coming here and was hoping Melody would be able to come back without trying to strangle Katie, but it was clear that it was her brother that he had to watch out for.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Melody felt uncomfortable as Katie flirted with both Stone and Mike. She could tell both of them were getting annoyed by her advances and she was considering slapping her to get her away from both of them. Katie came and handed the bill to Mike with a wink before sashaying away. Mike got up and walked up to the front to pay the bill and she could see that he was saying something to Katie. Melody wondered what he said to make her eyes water with unshed tears.

"She won't be bothering us anymore," Mike replied as they walked out of the cafe. Melody smirked knowing that he only had a few words with Katie and that was all he was going to do. Krissy was the one that she was afraid would hurt Katie. Krissy was a martial arts teacher who was teaching Melody new moves each time they hung out together in an area that they could maneuver in.

**So what do you think about the story? Is it to fluffy? Should I try to add more drama? I hope you leave a kind/helpful review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A new year in my lovely story! Getting closer to the alien attacks! I'm sorry if this offends anyone religious or not! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, March 2008_

Melody grinned as she snagged an egg shaped Resses from her brothers hand. Krissy managed to get them so go to church on this fine Easter Sunday. She let Stone stay home and get a little extra sleep because he had a harder week on the base as new navy recruits had just came and even though none of them were going on his ship he still had to go around and see how they were adjusting. Being in the Navy wasn't for everyone. Melody grabbed her brother's arm who grabbed Krissy's hand before Melody took off running to the church. She smirked when she saw Sam without Alex and dropped Mike's hand and ran to her. Sam laughed giving her friend a hug.

"So how it with your older brother living next door," Sam gave Melody a sly smirk. Sam knew that this line of conversation embarrassed her friend. What she didn't know was that she listens to Stone have a similar conversation with Alex just weeks before.

"Same as when I lived with you and Hopper came over for the night," Melody winked at her. Sam blushed wondering how Melody managed to turn the tables when her brother wrapped an arm around Melody's shoulders.

"Hey Sam! I think Melody has been hanging around Stone too much if she's making you blush," Krissy grinned at the young women in front of her. She loved the fact that Stone managed bring out the sassiness in Melody and didn't make her grow up like the last boyfriend did. He thought that she should leave the air force and become a house wife with kids.

"Is that where all this sass is coming from," Mike asked looking at his little sister. Melody grinned before grabbing Sam's arm and went into the church. Melody and Sam rarely went to church, but they made sure to come a few times a year to bask in that is Holy.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Melody tried to focus on what the pasture was saying, but Melody was up with Stone most of the night distressing. Melody felt Sam's elbow hit her in the ribs when she started to fall asleep again. Melody glared at Sam who glared right back as the sermon came to an end.

"Why did you come if you were going to fall asleep," Sam asked. She knew Melody didn't like going to church because she tend to fall asleep in the middle of it.

"I didn't know I was going to be up late last night," Melody smirked. She turned a light shade of pink, but her now tan skin hide it from Sam.

"Was it that kind of late night," Krissy asked looking at Melody. Krissy was curious in Melody's love life because it's never gone as far as it has with Stone before.

"I doubt my brother really wants to hear this conversation," Melody pointed out. Mike loved to talk about this with the guys, but not when it involved his baby sister.

"She's right. I don't want to hear this. Why don't y'all plan for a girl's day or something next weekend," he suggested completely ignoring Melody's glare.

"We should so do that! I saw a spa we can go to," Krissy grinned looking at Sam. Melody smacked the back of her brother's head.

"We should go shopping too! I know Melody has plenty of money to get a new wardrobe that she really needs," Sam grinned ignoring her pouting friend.

"Why don't y'all just shot me and put me out of my misery," Melody mumbled as they reached the little cafe. She grinned when she accidently walked into Stone's chest.

"Because then who would I come home to at night," Stone asked wrapping his arms around Melody. Melody giggled when he kissed the top of her head.

"What are you guys doing to Melody and can I help," Alex asked after giving Sam a passionate kiss.

"Oh were planning a girls day next weekend and Melody hates that," Krissy giggled sitting down at the table that Stone and Alex had been sitting at.

"It includes shopping doesn't it," Stone asked knowingly.

"How did you know," Krissy asked. She didn't know that Stone had tried taking her shopping for anything.

"When she moved in we went to get new furniture and she refused to leave the apartment and then the truck," Stone looked pointedly at his girlfriend who just shrugged.

"I really hate shopping unless its food," Melody pointed out. She didn't care if her clothes were name brand or not or what kind of couch they got as long as it was comfortable, but food was a different story.

"That's the only good thing. I no longer have to go grocery shopping and everything is in season," Stone grinned. He was happy that Melody wasn't the type to spend all the money on clothes, but he wouldn't mind if she had a girl day with her friends.

"I wish Krissy was like Melody. She spends a lot on clothes then makes me do the grocery shopping and don't get me started on the furniture," Mike told Stone. Krissy huffed and turned away with her arms over her chest. "I love you for it baby," Mike tried to get his girlfriend to look at him. Krissy got up and went to share the same seat as Melody.

"Don't worry mike Sam is the same way except she will only spend so much on clothes and the rest goes to saving up for a house," Alex grabbed Sam's hand. Sam smiled at Alex and kissed his cheek.

"Why is Krissy the only one to get mad when we talk about them," Mike groaned as the food was placed in front of them. Krissy smirked pushing Melody on to Stone's lap. Melody laughed and kissed Stone before moving to sit by her brother on the other side of the table. Stone grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap.

"Now who said you can go sit over there," he whispered over there.

"I was I supposed to ask you Captain," she whisper back to up.

"Of course you were," Krissy replied from Melody's seat.

"You go back and sit next to my brother so I can eat," Melody pointed at Krissy who was smirking at them.

"I don't think Stone minds having you on his lap," Sam pointed out causing both Melody and Stone to turn bright red.

"I hate you all," Melody mumbled making all the others laugh.

**So how was this chapter? Can anyone say that they are way too cute together? Please take a moment of your time to leave I kind/helpful review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just kind of a filler chapter because I started going brain dead on ideas. So I still hope you enjoy it! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, August 2008_

Melody glared at Stone across the table and huffed. They had gotten into a small argument about her childness. It wasn't anything major, but Melody was still annoyed at him. She hasn't been acting like a child as much as she use too.

"You know I've been doing a lot better," Melody finally told him. Mike even thought she was sick when she had gone home for Christmas the first year. There were no pranks or random water balloon fights. She still played with the kids but that was it.

"I know, it was just Admiral Shane and I don't know," Stone sighed. He was afraid that Melody's childness would reflect badly on him. He loved his job and even though he would choose Melody over it, he still didn't want to lose it. Melody

"Is that it? Shane knows how I use to be and he laughed at me most of the time," Melody grinned. She thought Stone was getting tired of her already. It's been two years since they got together and none of her past relationships moved pass six months.

"He has a since of humor," Stone grinned. Alex would always come a complain about how the man had no sense of humor. Then again Alex's sense of humor was that of a teen and it was the Admiral's daughter that he was courting.

"Of course he does. He enjoys it when I make a fool of myself and not Alex's form of joking around and being the butt of the joke," Melody laughed. She knew all about Alex's failed attempts thanks to Sam and Shane. They both felt the need to come to her and complain. Stone raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Oh and tell Hopper that he needs to stop annoying the Admiral so much. I'm getting tired of hearing about it."

"Who tells you," Stone asked. He knew that Sam might, but even then she wouldn't know how bad it annoyed the Admiral. Unless he felt comfortable enough to talk to Melody which would be a good thing for both of them.

"Because both he and Sam come to me and complain how the dinner went. After the first few I figured that Shane and Hopper would find even ground, but sadly no and it's been two years and I know tomorrow I'm going to hear about tonight from both of them," Melody's pouted. She wasn't a therapist for a reason; she hated hearing people complain about their lives when it could be so much worse.

"This is Hopper we're talking about," Stone patted Melody's hand. Melody grinned and got up walking to the balcony. She loved the breeze that she got when she went outside and the view was amazing for sunrises and sunsets.

"I know and that's what worries me. I may have to start charging Sam and Shane to complain to me," Melody grinned. Stone went to join her on the balcony and wrapped his arm around her.

"Think that would stop them from coming to you," he asked looking at the beach that was nearby. Most of the tourist went home because school was getting ready to start, but there were a few who wanted to surf out the remaining summer time.

"Unfortunately no, but I would get more money," Melody smirked. It wasn't like they needed the money at the moment. Sure they wanted to get a house together but there was no real need for money.

"We don't need the money Hun," Stone replied. Stone kissed her neck making her giggle. That one spot on her neck never ceased to make her giggle and he loved that. He loved that he could make her giggle with a simple kiss to the neck.

"Hey get a room you two," Mike yelled from the ground below them. Mike had a huge grin on his face. He loved teasing his little sister on how Stone was the only one who was able to make Melody act like this.

"You and Krissy didn't when you stayed the night at my place in Texas when yours was being fumigated," Melody yelled at him with a grin. They were never supposed to speak about it, but it was a nice thing to use for blackmail.

"You were never to speak of that, "Mike yelled back with a slight blush on his face. Melody made the motion of zippering her mouth and throwing away the key with a wink. "Oh and Krissy wants you two over for dinner!" Krissy was planning on having a family dinner and thought she would be nice to Melody and cook dinner.

"Looks like we don't have to plane for dinner now," Melody turned around and wrapped her arms around Stone. She loved that she and Stone got some time to themselves and didn't always have to worry about food all the time, but most of the time they came over.

"What will we don with the time," Stone asked resting his forehead against hers. He loved Melody and was starting to think about a future with her but he wasn't ready to propose to her till they knew what they both wanted from one another.

"Oh I have a few ideas," Melody winked before escaping his hold ad she was out the door. Stone grinned and chased after her. He loved chasing after her when he the knew that the reward for catching her was going to be something he wanted and would enjoy.

He watched as she took off toward the base and ran and hid behind Admiral Shane who happens to be walking outside of the base at the time. Shane smirked when Melody took off running after giving him a hug. Stone ran past him with a huge grin on his face. Ah it was nice to see the two enjoying them selves when they weren't working. He thought the two of them were meant to be unlike his daughter and Stone's younger brother.

**So how was this chapter? I didn't like writing it as much but here it was. Please take a moment of your time and leave a kind/helpful review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter for this year in this story! God it feels like just last week it was 2006 oh how the time fly's by. Well Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, November 2008_

"How is it that I got stuck making all the food this year," Melody asked looking at all the people that were in the apartment, All the guys were watching football while all the girls were gossiping in a corner near them. Melody glared at all of them pulling out the pumpkin cheesecake out of the oven.

"Because none of us can cook," Sam reminded her. They can cook well enough it was just they didn't want to take a chance of smoking out the aparment like they had the year before when they tried to help and most of Krissy's food ended up burnt or undercooked.

"Do you need any help, Hun," Stone turned to look at her noticing she was sweating from the heat of the oven. He put his beer down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her. He may have been a bad cook, but he had gotten better once Melody started helping. The only problem he was separating Alex and Mike for a reason.

"Whipped," Alex coughed from the couch watching his brother. Mike used a pillow and smacked him in the head. Alex glared at him before grabbing a pillow of his own. All of their arguments ended up with pillow fight somehow and they had to keep getting new ones once they busted from being waked one too many times.

"It's not being whipped if you love someone and want to help Mike pointed our before getting a face full of pillow. Stone had been sitting between them so they wouldn't have another pillow fight. Sometimes it was like he was the only adult around.

"I think you need to stay between them," Melody kissed him before shooing him out of the kitchen. Stone winked at her before grabbing both pillows and hit both Mike and Alex before sitting between them.

"Melody can I have Stone," Sam asked moving to sit on the bar stool by the counter. Krissy moved to sit on the other bar stool so Melody wouldn't feel left out. She felt that Melody was stuck doing all the cooking because Stone had to watch the other two guys in the apartment.

"Hell no. He's my man," Melody laughed. She loved that the other two wished that their guys could be more like stool instead of kids. There was a knock at the door and Sam moved to go get it know that it could only be one person. It was also the one person that some people didn't wasn't to be here.

"Hey dad," Sam moved to let her dad in. He was a little put out that they would be having Thanks Giving with other people but he accepted that but it didn't mean he had to like it. Melody grinned when she heard Alex groan and was promptly his with a pillow by Stone. Melody that they day was turning out perfect for all of them.

"Hey papa bear," Melody grinned from the kitchen cutting up vegetables. Alex and Stone both turned to look at her like she was crazy. They couldn't believe that she had a nickname for him and he didn't glare at her or yell. Stone was happy that Melody was on extremely good terms of the guy he worked under unlike his brother.

"Why are you the only one cooking cub," he asked. Melody started calling him papa bear when he got overly protective of Sam and since she was like a second daughter to him he called her cub. It seems that she wasn't the only one that came up with a nickname for the other person. Stone can see why Melody and Sam had wanted him though even though Alex threw the biggest fit when he found out. Melody was shocked that he was making a big deal of it considering he had dinner with the man once a month. Mike and Krissy had been indifferent about him being there or not.

"Do you trust anyone else with the food," Melody asked with a grin. Shane shook his head moving to the recliner while Stone went to grab him a beer. Melody watched Mike and Alex as they started to bicker and their hands twitched toward the pillows that were lying between them.

"Papa bear," he whispered in her ear. Melody giggled as her hair tickled her neck. Stone wrapped his arms around her waist as she washed the dishes she need for the next dish she was going to make for all of them.

"He's over protective. Be happy he likes you would be in the same boat as Hopper," Melody winked at him. The air seemed to become tense as Alex tried to impress Admiral Shane when he went to help Melody cook, but failed. Melody ended up having to redo three dishes thanks to him and Sam's dad only shook his head in disappointment.

"Sam why couldn't you go for someone like Stone," he asked putting Alex into a sour mood. Melody felt bad for Alex as he was in his brothers shadow all the time and he couldn't live up to the person that his girlfriend's dad wanted him to be.

"Because Stone is one of a kind and he is all mine," Melody winked at Stone and gave Alex a hug. "And Hopper has his wonderful moments and Sam is lucky to find someone who loves her so much," Melody looked at Stone with a smirk. Stone was glad that his girlfriend was standing up for his brother in front of the man that had been tearing him down since he had gotten his life on track.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Let's give our thanks to the Lord," Krissy grabbed Melody's hand and so on around the room. "Thank you Lord for blessing us with this wonderful food and our homes. My you continue to bless our lives. Amen."

"Amen," everyone echoed. Melody let go of Krissy and Stone's hands and grabbed the plate with cuts from the turkey.

"Let's dig in," Melody grabbed food and started passing everything around the table. Melody was glade that everything was going good till Alex accidently poured gravy all over Sam's dad...

**I feel so bad for Alex but I had to make it so or it would mess up the chapters when the movie comes in to play. Should Melody and Stone go on another date in the next chapter? Anyone have and days that want in the story or ideas they would like to share? I would like everyone who reads this story to leave a review even if it's just to say you like/love it. Please leave a kind/helpful review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter is slightly random and it was raining while I wrote it. I really hope you enjoy it and it take from the beginning of the book not the movie. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, April 2009_

Melody found herself digging through the closet for the board games that she and Stone kept for rainy days like the one they were having. She grinned when she found Battleship. She always seemed to win at the game, but she still enjoyed playing it. She carried the box to the living room where Stone was waiting to see what game she picked out for them. He was all for playing strip poker, but Melody thought that game was for the evening when there was no chance of anyone walking in on it.

"Battleship, really," he raised an eyebrow looking at the game that she placed between them. He noticed that Melody was grinning like a little kid in a candy store. He really hated this game, but she had agreed to play strip poker if he would play a game of her choosing first. It was getting late in the day and that means it was getting close to playing strip poker. What would the harm be in playing one round of Battleship with Melody.

"I love this game growing up. Everyone started to get tired of playing it with me cause I always beat them," Melody shrugged. She was hoping that Stone wouldn't mind playing around with rather he won or lost. She was hoping that more people would play with her, but that never seemed too happened.

"Well are we playing or not," he asked setting his side up. It was one of the nicer electronic on that made noises. Melody smiled and set her side up like she always did. "You can go first," Stone told her being polite. Melody grinned making him rethink of his choice, but it was too late to change her mind.

"Aren't you the gentleman, D6," Melody grinned. The sparkle in her eyes seemed to grow as his eyes widen. She knew she had gotten a hit on her first try. It didn't happen very often, but she knew when she did and it messed with the other players mind. She enjoyed this game a little too much, but she didn't get to play it very often.

"Hit, G5," Stone was shocked that she had gotten a hit on her first guess. Now he finally could see why no one wanted to play her after she beat them time and time again. It was like he knew he wasn't going win, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He was going to learn what she was doing to get a hit on the first try and how she was this good.

"Miss, F5," Melody grinned when his eyes widen once more. She knew people thought she cheated, but she got a feel for people and watched their hands and arms when they placed the ships on the board and from there it was pure luck.

"Are you sure you're not reading my mind," he joked. There was no one that good at this game unless they were cheating. He didn't wasn't to accuse her of cheating and getting into a fight over something so petty.

"No. I just watched your hand arm movements when you placed your shipped and from there it's just simple luck," Melody shrugged. She had a feeling this was the only game they would play before he got tired of losing. It always seemed to go this way with whoever she played including Sam who played only half a game before giving up.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that," Stone grinned at her. Finally he might be able to beat his little brother at this game. He would always get close, but he would still lose. Melody grinned with a nod; she was excited that he was going to play more than just this round with her.

"Can I play Hopper," Melody asked looking at Stone with a grin. She wanted to see how well his brother played. She had a feeling that he was a better player than Stone, and she was up to the challenge of playing him

"I would pay to see that," Stone grinned he had yet to tell the story of Alex beating him at this game and the disappointment that his father had for him when they were little. It seemed like it was the perfect time to tell her the story while playing the game that led to his disappointment of his father.

_**~.~.~.~.~twenty minutes later~.~.~.~.~**_

"You won," Stone only got one hit and was extremely frustrated. Melody had only missed a total of ten times. He couldn't wait till she played Alex and saw his face when he finally lost to someone.

"Sorry, we can play strip poker if you want. Just let me lock the door," Melody passed the deck of cards that were next to her to Stone while she got up and locked the door. She winked at Stone as he dealt out the cards. Stone wondered how long he was going to last once they both started to lose clothing. He was hoping he would last to the end, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't.

Stone grinned as he won the first round and she had to take off her shirt. Stone licked his lips as they started round two which she won and he had to take his shirt. Melody blushed as she had to pull off her pants as she lost the third round and her socks in the fourth. She didn't want to take her socks off first because she wanted to tease Stone. Stone was grinning until he was left in his underwear while Melody was left in her bra and her underwear. The game continued to they were both in just their underwear and Melody was about to lose her last article of clothing. Stone pushed the coffee table out of the way and pushed her onto the floor and slipped her underwear off himself. Melody arched to his touch. Stone kissed her as she pushed his boxers down.

**I would have gone further, but the rating is T and it's going to stay that way. So how was this lovely chapter? Please take a moment of your time and leave a helpful/kind review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really really like writing this story, but it seems like I'm starting to lose you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, June 2009_

Melody slipped on her white halter dress with a sliver belt on before grabbing her silver heels. Stone had asked her out on a date to a really nice restraunt and she was happy to be doing something that was just them and neither one of them had to cook. She put her curly hair up into a messy bun and left her bangs wavy out front with light make up that brought out her green eyes. She turned to Krissy and Sam for approval. They had both come over to make sure she looked nice and they had a girl's day earlier and brought the dress and shoes.

"You look perfect," Sam told her with a smile. She often wondered how Melody and Stone stayed happy with her brother right next door. Alex freaked out when Stone and Melody came over for dinner. While Mike and Krissy constantly came over to Stone and Melody's place.

"I can't believe that you and Stone aren't married yet," Krissy told her. Mike had finally proposed two her two months prior and were planning on getting married in two years. When she looked at Melody and Stone together she knew that neither one was going to go for someone else. They were meant for one another and nothing was going to get between them.

"I guess Stone wants to take his time. It took Mike six years to propose to you," Melody pointed out. She knew Stone was older than her and was Mike's age, but had planned on never settling down.

"Touché," Krissy smiled. Melody shook her head before grabbing her white purse. Krissy and Sam both gave her hugs before letting her out the bedroom door. They were going to stay here for a while longer before going home to their own men who weren't as romantic as Stone.

"Hey handsome," Melody slipped her arm around Stone's. Stone's had been facing away from the bedroom talking on the phone to Alex as he once again messed something up with Admiral again.

"Melody you look absolutely like a princess," he gave her a wink. He opened their door for her as they made their way to his truck and he opened the truck door for her as well. Melody grinned at the little things that Stone did that made her feel special.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"I can't believe this place it so beautiful," Melody looked at the flowers over flowing form there boxes and the ivy trailing up the columns and on to the balcony. She couldn't believe that Stone had found a place like this.

"It's nothing compared to you," he kissed the top of her head. He knew it was so cheesy, but it slipped out before he could think about it.

"That was so cheesy," Melody giggled. She was more than happy to know that he loved her enough to spill out cheesy lines without thinking about it for her. Stone chuckled as they were led to their table. He had called a week ahead of time to make reservations. She looked at the menu and noticed that how expensive everything was and gave a quick look at Stone who shook his head. He didn't want to let her worry about the prices because he had been saving to take her to this place when he had seen it the year before. Melody glanced at Stone as he laid his hand on hers.

"You know I think it's about time for us to buy that house that we have been talking about," he rubbed the back of her hand. He wanted to start a life with Melody and he has been thinking of proposing once again, but it never seemed like the right time. He also wanted to get a house together and settle in before marriage.

"That sounds perfect," Melody smiled at him as there drinks arrived and they placed there order for food. She order one of the cheaper things there, but it was one of her favorite foods while Stone got one of the more expensive things on the menu.

"I was thinking of buying the house near the beach that you like so much," Stine grinned. They had saved enough money to pay for half the house when they signed the papers. He looked up to see what kind of investment it was and knew it was perfect for them and is Alex and Sam broke up there was more than enough room for both of them if needed.

"Really," Melody was ecstatic that he wanted to get a house with her and the one she had been hoping to get with Sam till she moved in with Stone. Apparently he had been looking at her laptop to see what house she had been wanting or had asked Sam. Stone nodded squeezing her hand. Their food came and there conversation ended. Melody had a smile on her face as she ate. Stone was glade that he could still make Melody this happy even after three years of being together. Melody and Stone shared a dessert before heading toward a nearby playground.

"I love you," Melody yelled as she ran to the swings and sat down and Stone had been right behind her. He started to push her before getting his own swing. Melody wished she could play on the playground, but she loved the dress too much to take a chance of ruining it. "I can't wait till we have kids of our own," Melody whispered, but he still heard her.

"We will one day in the near future," he told her grabbing her hand. He knew how badly she wanted kids, but he wasn't ready to be a father yet. He planned to propose to her in two years' time after they got most of the house paid off and he knew what Alex's future looked like. He was going to make sure his brother had a stable future with Sam or not.

**I truly hope you enjoy reading this chapter and can take the time to leave a helpful/kind review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well there is a new character and we may be saying good bye to some old ones soon. Well here is a new chapter for y'all! Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, August 2009_

"Why are we watching a fifteen year old till summer," Stone asked looking down at Melody. Melody was looking for a tall blonde with colorful streaks in her hair. Stone had a feeling that she would be a trouble maker even though Melody assured him that she was a sweet girl and stayed away from trouble because of all the trouble her parents went through.

"Because Sandra and Kyle are going through divorcé and didn't want Crystal to be stuck between them," Melody replied. Sandra and Kyle got married because of Crystal and they hoped they could work through their troubles, but not even marriage counseling was helping them. In fact it seemed to make it worse somehow... Melody grinned and ran toward Crystal who had neon luggage with her. Stone was surprised that she had gotten such bright suitcases.

"Hi Auntie Mel," Crustal hugged Melody as Melody picked her up and swung her around. If anyone was to look at them they would image that they were sisters instead of not even being related. Stone chuckled imaging that if they ever had a daughter this is what she would be like. That thought made him smile and shake his head. He wasn't ready for kids, but maybe this was the first step for him.

"How's my favorite niece doing," Melody grinned and Stone grabbed the luggage. He grinned as Crystal went on a tangent on how awful her parents were and she wanted to stay with Melody and Stone till she finished high school. She was hoping they would say yes because honestly she liked Melody a whole lot better than her own parents.

"I don't know about you staying till you finish high school. Stone may get tired of having both of us around," Melody winked at Stone who chuckled. Stone was glad there was finally someone who would keep Melody company when she was feeling like acting like a child. Also and the end of this year Mike may end up having to move somewhere else. His time training marines here was almost up and who knows if he was going to be able to stay or have to move away again.

"Who would get tired of having you around," Stone asked winking at Crystal. Crystal grinned and jumped into the truck after Melody had gotten settled into the middle. Melody was glad that she and Stone had finished moving into the house a week prior. They decided to buy the house after looking at it the first time. The forced Alex and Mike to help them over into the house after Sam and Krissy had helped them paint it. Now they may to have to redo one of the bedrooms to match Crystal's personality.

"So Stone how did you and Melody meet," Crystal asked with a grin on her face. She wanted to get to know someone that Melody had stayed with after a couple of months. He looked like a stick in the mud, but that maybe because he was military.

"It was at a bar. I was there with Hopper, my younger brother, celebrating his twenty-sixth birthday. She came in with Sam who wanted a chicken burrito. Hopper had used his wish to get Alex and went over to impress her while Melody came over to keep me company," Stone looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a blushing Melody.

"I though you stayed away from bars," Crystal looked at Melody. One of Melody's exs had gotten drunk at a bar and raped a woman. He was still in jail for it, and Melody wasted no time in leaving him the next day when he came over with a hangover.

"I only went because Sam was craving a chicken burrito and I was too lazy to make her one. I haven't gone to a bar since," Melody replied glaring at her niece. Crystal flicked Melody's noise surprising the young women. Melody flicked Crystal's nose before hiding her own nose.

"Children will you please stop messing around and get out of the truck," Stone flicked both of their ears. He grinned when they faced him with wide eyes. They were shocked that he would flick their ears after calling them children. Crystal had a feeling she was going to love it here with both Melody and Stone and she hadn't even met Alex and Sam yet.

"This is where you live," Crystal asked looking at both the flower and vegetable gardens that Melody had been working hard in for the past two weeks. The vegetable patch was mostly pumpkins for Halloween that was getting closer. She noticed that it was painted white with black trim and had large windows. It was open and spacious and was perfect for all of them to live in without bugging anyone else.

"Isn't it perfect," Melody grinded. She glanced at Crystal who was grinning before dashing into the house. She couldn't wait to see her room. Melody had painted it blue with dark purple trim and had gotten her bedding and furniture to match it.

"She gets her childness from you, doesn't she," Stone asked as he grabbed most of the luggage while Melody grabbed the rest. It seemed like life was perfect for them and just maybe Crystal would stay with them making it feel like the family was complete.

"Maybe," Melody grinned. Stone pulled her in for a kiss before bringing the entire luggage in for the teen that was now living with them for the next couple of months and maybe two more years after that. Melody walked into Crystal's room with the suitcases because Stone didn't want to enter the young teen's room. Crystal was lying on the queen size bed looking up at the blue celling thinking.

"I just realized that I left all my friends behind," Crystal looked at Melody. Crystal wasn't sad or scared at just hit her that her friends would move on and forget about her.

"Don't worry about it. You will get knew friends and you are more than welcome to come here any time you want so they don't forget about you," Melody hugged Crystal before leaving her to her thoughts.

**So should I leave Crystal in the story or should she leave when summer starts? Should Mike and Krissy stay or go at the end of the year? We now get to see how Stone acts around a teenaged girl! Please leave a kind/helpful review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I was asked to bring in Raikes and Beast in to the story in a review. So this year go an extra chapter to bring them in. Oh and I may try to being a little of Raikes/Beast in to the story. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, December 2009_

Melody glanced at the Christmas clock that was hanging along the hallway in the entrance. She, Stone, and Crystal were waiting for everyone else to show up for Christmas dinner. Alex was bringing two of his friends that didn't have anyone else to celebrate with anyone and Melody refused to let anyone celebrate by themselves. Alex had told her after thanksgiving dinner or she would have had them over for that as well. Melody was becoming extremely frigidity and got up to fix the dining room for the third time since she had Crystal set the table.

"Relax love, Hopper will be here soon as well as Mike," Stone pulled her on to his lap when she reached the living room. Crystal was sitting next to the tree smiling at the two. She wished her parents were like Melody and Stone. Sure they had small fights, but by the end of the day they were still together. Crystal hoped she would find someone like Stone for herself one day. He told her she was more than welcomed to stay as long as she wanted if her parents approved of course and right now they both were debating it as they went through divorce.

Melody jumped up and ran to the door when she heard a light knock at the door. She opened the door and everyone that she was waiting for was on the other side. She saw a woman with copper-skin town, with hazel-green eyes, and fiery red hair and with a build so formidable and a body so hirsute the he reminded her of Beast from the X-Men. Melody had seen both of them around base, but never got the chance to meet and now she was able to.

"You must be Melody," the woman stated in a Bajan accent while patting Melody on the shoulder. "I'm Cora Raikes but everyone calls me Raikes." Melody nodded as everyone pushed past her. Melody smiled as Raikes and Alex talked while the other man stayed behind to introduce himself to her.

"I'm Walter Lynch, but everyone calls me Beast," the large man held a hand out for Melody to shake. "Well welcome to my home Raikes, Beast," Melody nodded to them as they placed the presents they brought over under the tree. Raikes takes the first bite of the food and everyone but Beast grinned at her.

"What," She asked after swallowing. She was getting ready to punch everyone, especially Alex. She didn't like being started at while they had a smile on their face. It was a bit creepy if she was being honest. Stone chuckled at her confusion remembering when both Alex and Mike had been introduced to the new way the decided who said grace.

"You took the first bite so you get to lead us in grace. We started it when Crystal moved in because she kept eating before we said grace," Melody told her. Stone glanced at Raikes wondering what she would do. She was already getting a reputation of being a hothead like his brother, but she was able to control herself unlike Alex. Melody grinned and sat next to her grabbing her hand and bowing her head. Everyone followed Melody's lead and sat down grabbing the person's hand that was sitting next to them.

"Dear Lord thank you for the friends and family that we have at this time of year and the delicious food our hostess had prepared for us and that Admiral Shane be sent home to his daughter and make Hopper's life a living hell. Amen," Raikes dropped Melody and Beast's hands before digging into the food that was in front of her

"Amen," everyone echoed before piling their plates with the foods that they liked. Melody made sure to make something for everyone. Krissy and Crystal were going through her vegetarian phase again Mike was allergic to peanuts.

"This food is fantastic," Beast committed as he loaded his plate for the third time. Melody was glad everyone was having a good time. She didn't mind that he was eating most of the food because she made sure to have extra because she didn't know who Alex was bringing over.

"No really? I think everyone figured that out after you devoured your first to helpings," Raikes slapped Beast's back. Melody glanced at him when he started to cough, but he waved away everyone's concern before he started to eat again. Melody smiled as Alex told a joke only to be hit in the face by a piece of chicken that Raikes had thrown at him.

"Hey no throwing food," Alex yelled as he threw the chicken back at her. Stone glared at both Raikes and Alex making them shut up and eat their food. Melody patted Stone's shoulder before getting up and grabbing the desserts she made.

"So Mike any word on your new orders," Melody asked passing out the desserts. Krissy looked down at the table with a sad expression on her face. Melody knew it was hard on her because once she settles in and has a good job going and she makes friends she has to pack and move after her fiancé.

"No, I have a feeling there going to be last minuet like last time," Mike sighed taking a bite of the chocolate cake Melody had placed in front of him. Melody patted his shoulders lightly before settling down to eat her strawberry cheesecake.

"You may end up staying here for another couple of months," Melody smiled at him. He grinned and nodded. Most of the time when they gave him orders at the last minute was because he wasn't going anywhere. Crystal smiled at Melody as she took in the whole table of people. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be part of a family.

After they finished eating desserts everyone moved to the living room to open their presents. Everyone got everyone something even if it was small including Raikes and Beast. This Christmas had been one of the better ones even if Admiral Shane was in the states.

**So in the book Beast is married and has five year old twin boys. I'm disregarding that because it doesn't really show in the movie****.**** Once again should Mike and Krissy stay in the story or leave? Please take a moment a leave a helpful/kind review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this in this one I'm trying to add a little bit of drama, but I'm not sure how it turned out… Enjoy~**

_Honolulu December/January 2009/2010_

Melody glanced at the clock as she sipped her apple cider. Once again everyone was at hers and Stone's celebrating the bringing of the New Year like they had done for Christmas. Raikes was already drunk along with Alex making a fool of themselves trying to sing _Don's Stop Believin'_ by Journey. Crystal was recording the whole thing on video and was planning to upload it on YouTube or just use it as black mail. She was leaning toward YouTube as they finished the song falling to the ground. Beast caught Raikes, but Alex fell to the ground groaning.

"Did anyone grab the licenses of the bus that just hit me," he asked looking up at everyone. Sam covered her mouth as she giggled. She may have been a little tipsy after Alex kept handing her glass of wine each time she finished the one she already had. Stone shook his head at his brother as Alex got off the floor glaring daggers at Crystal who was holding her side from laughing to hard. Alex went to the kitchen to grab another beer, but Melody grabbed the bottle and replaced it with root beer. "Give me back the bottle."

"You have had enough Hopper," Melody put the rest of the beer in a lock box that only she and Stone had a key to. They had gotten it just before Crystal came to live with them because they didn't want to take a chance with her getting into it. Crystal never tried to get into the safe or even ask about it, but were glad they cared enough to keep it away from her.

"I will let you know when I had enough," Alex tried to get the key away from her as she put it back on her necklace and put it under her shirt. Stone was watch Alex carefully because he was afraid he would do something to Melody. Alex had never been violent before, but no one had tried to cut him off beer before. Melody turned to join Stone on the couch to wait for the ball drop in New York and tomorrow night everyone was going to celebrate the New Year at the beach when they got back from being with their families. Alex grabbed Melody's arm, but Melody tugged her arm away from him causing him to stumble and knock her down. Melody's head hit the corner of the counter. She hit the ground and soon blood began to pool around her head.

"Melody!" Stone and Mike ran to her side. Sam grabbed Alex and took him to the bathroom and pushed him into the shower and turned the cold on.

Melody's eyes fluttered as the world started to go black. "Crystal call 9-1-1," Stone yelled at he took his shirt off and pushed it against the back of her head. Alex and Sam walked back into the room with a wet shivering Alex.

"Shit Stone I didn't mean to," Alex tried to get next to his brother, but Beast got in his way.

"Get the hell out of here! You've already done enough damage," Stone yelled glaring at Alex. As soon as those words left Stone's mouth flashing light appeared outside of the windows and Crystal opened the door for the paramedics to enter the house. Stone moved back so they could take Melody to the hospital. Alex put a hand on Stone's shoulder when he saw him shudder. Stone looked at Alex with tears streaming down his face. "Sam take him home," Stone whispered.

"Stone, let's go wait for Mels to wake up," Crystal had Melody's keys in her hand. Stone nodded and let Crystal lead him to the truck. Crystal drove them to the hospital knowing Stone was in no mind to drive himself. They went into the waiting room and waited for an hour to hear word on how Melody was doing. Mike and Krissy followed in Mike's car just behind them.

"Are you Miss. Pride's family," a young doctor asked them. Every turned to him and nodded as he walked to them. "My name is Doctor Jake Light. Melody is going to be fine, but she is going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up in a few minutes," he told them.

"Can we go see her," Stone asked once he relaxed as hearing that she would be fine.

"I don't see why not. She's in room 106," he said before walking away. Stone and Crystal walked into the room and sat on either side of her bed. The only tube that was still hooked up to Melody was the IV, but she did have oxygen pulse on her finger. Stone grabbed her hand in both of his and kissed it as Crystal turned on the TV to the channel to watch the New Year ball drop in New York. Krissy pushed Melody's hair behind her ear before looking at the TV. Crystal grabbed her other hand and her and Stone watched as the countdown began as the ball dropped. Mike leaned against the wall while Krissy sat on the arm of Crystal's chair.

"Happy New Year's," Melody's voice was a little raspy from lack of water and use. Everyone turned their heads to her with huge smiles on their faces.

"You know it's good luck when couples kiss it the beginning of the New Year," Crystal winked at them before leaving. Mike and Krissy took the hint and left the room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Mike replied turning to look at them at the door.

"That leaves a lot of room," Melody whispered. It hurt when she tried to use her normal voice. Stone grabbed the cup of water next to her and put the straw that was next to it and let her sip. Mike winked at them before leaving the room. He, Krissy, and Crystal would head home for the night. Crystal was going to be staying with them for the night.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Stone whispered before kissing her.

"Stone can I talk to Melody," Alex asked from the door way. Sam was standing next to him with an unhappy look on her face with her arms crossed her chest.

"I don't want to see you right now Alex," Stone growled. Alex flinched, but didn't move.

"Stone it will only take a moment," Alex pleaded with his brother. He wanted to apologize to Melody, but not while Stone was there.

"You are the reason why she is here and why I almost lost her," Stone refused to more or to let her brother into the room.

"Stone its fine. Hopper won't do anything," Melody whispered.

"Melody he's why your here," Stone pointed out.

"I know, but I still trust him and you and Sam will be on the other side of the door," Melody replied looking at him in the eyes.

"Fine, but the door stays open," Stone growled walking out of the door to let Alex talk to her.

"Melody I am so sorry. I should know when I've had enough to drink, but I don't know I just been down lately and when you cut me off I just snapped," Alex grabbed her hand.

"It's fine Hopper. I know it was an accident, but I may not be able to handle being around you if you keep drinking this much," Melody knew she may have a fear of being around a drunken Alex after the accident.

"I won't drink more than Stone around," Alex promised her. Melody smiled before yawning. Stone walked back in as Melody's eyes started to flutter shut.

"Go to sleep Melody. We will come back later today," Stone promised kissing her forehead. Stone was still pissed at Alex, but Melody had already forgiven him and he couldn't stay made at his brother for more than a few days.

**So Alex screwed up, but all is well. I think Crystal will be leaving in the next chapter. Well please leave a kind/helpful review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So we got to the chapter that Crystal is leaving. She shall reappear in a later chapter. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, July 2010_

Everyone close to Crystal sat around the bon fire to celebrate her last night in Hawaii. The divorce was finally settled and her mother won custody of her. She tried to convince her mother that it was in her best interest to let her to stay with Stone and Melody, but she would not hear of it and demanded that she came home as soon as possible. She glanced at a guy she had a huge crush on play guitar. His name was Zander and he had the whole surfer look going on for him. They had been spending so much time as he taught her how to surf and now she has to leave to a state that doesn't really have waves. They exchanged emails to stay in touch and she had promised she was going to try and visit Melody every chance she got. She resented her mother for making her go home after she finally found a place where she belongs and she was being ripped out. Melody and Stone were they parents she always wanted, but was unable to have. Alex was her funny uncle and Sam was the cool aunt and Raikes and Beast were the best people ever! They were like her older siblings, Raikes taught her how to shoot a gun and Beast taught herself defiance. Of course Melody or Stone was present when those two were teaching her something and were guinea pigs on a new move. It was funny so see Captain Stone Hopper be bested by someone who was a subornate, or at least that's what Alex thought. Melody didn't fare much better against Beast, but she had speed and agility on her side when she felt like trying that is.

"Crystal stop musing over everything and come roast marshmallows with us," Melody pulled Crystals arm to the campfire. Somehow she had gotten to the edge of the beach as the tide ran over the top of her feet.

"Are we making s'mores," Melody asked with a grin. Raikes held of the gram crackers while Beast had the chocolate.

"Keep the chocolate away from Melody or none of us are going to get any sleep," Stone warned when he saw Melody eyeing the chocolate. Melody pouted when Beast moved the chocolate to the other side of him when Melody tried to grab a bar of chocolate.

"Stone's exaggerating. I'm only going to keep certain people up through the night," Melody winked at Stone with a mischievous grin before reaching across Beast's lap. Beast pushed her away and handed chocolate to Crystal when her marshmallow had finished roasting. "So everyone else gets chocolate and s'mores but me," Melody pouted grabbing a bottle of root beer. That was the only kind of beer allowed Melody would let anyone drink. Melody refused to be around Alex when he had any kind of alcoholic drink in his hand. Stone got tired of Melody avoiding Alex even though she had forgiven him and got root beer for all of them to drink.

"You can still roast marshmallows and eat them," Crystal pointed out as Mike ate his S'mores right in front of Melody. Melody smacked Mike and put a marshmallow on a skewer and roasted it with everyone. Melody watched as Zander wrapped his arm around Crystal's shoulders and pulled her close. Melody knew Crystal had a huge crush on him and wished she could do something, but she was only human and was unable to do anything because Crystal was not her child. Melody ate her marshmallow and went to cuddle with Stone as the night became chillier.

"This has to be one of my best nights here," Crystal stated as her head rested on Zanders chest. Melody grinned and threw a marshmallow at Crystal and it hit right between her eyes.

"Bulls eye," Melody yelled causing Crystal to get up. Melody got up and took off down the beach with Crystal right behind her. Stone chuckled as he ate an s'mores.

"Who's going to entertain Melody now that Crystal's leaving," Mike asked looking at everyone. The teens laughed because more than likely they will never see Melody after this night and they knew Melody had a lot of energy stored up after hearing the complaints of morning runs from Crystal and her still was able to act like a kid on sugar.

"I vote that Krissy makes her help in planning the wedding," Stone told them. Everyone's eyes widen as they forgot about the wedding.

"Crap! I forgot all about the wedding," Krissy yelled getting up and making Mike go with her.

"How can someone for get their own wedding when they only have one year to plan it," Sam asked looking at Raikes.

"How the hell should I know? I have no plans to get married any time soon," Raikes replied looking right back at Sam as Beast pulled her closer. Everyone knew something was going on between the two, but no one wanted to ask Raikes or Beast because they were afraid they were going to get hurt.

"Who forgot who's wedding?" Melody asked as she sat by Stone. Melody and Crystal were both soaking wet when they got back to the campfire.

"Oh Krissy forgot her wedding is within a year and now you have to help plan it," Stone replied as he scooted away from Melody. He loved Melody, but he wasn't eager to get wet at the moment.

"Great know I get to be bored all day," Melody sighed she hated being bored and she was going to start running at night to release extra energy now.

"How did both of you get wet," Sam asked looking at them. Everyone wanted to know the answer and were looking between the two of them.

"Well Melody ran away from me and a caught up with her at the shore line and I tried to force her into the water, but she grabbed a hold of me and forced me to go down with her," Crystal glared at Melody as Zander wrapped a blanket around her. Melody giggled and snuggled into the blanket Stone had handed to her when she started to shiver.

**So the wedding for Mike and Krissy is getting closer and Melody is still weary of Alex after the last chapter. Please leave me a kind/helpful review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here is your third chapter of the week. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, December 2010_

Melody groaned as she went into another store with Raikes. She was price checking things for the wedding for Krissy and Christmas shopping with Raikes. She thought the price checking would be more annoying than shopping with Raikes, but she was proven wrong as everything never impressed Raikes enough for her to buy them. She glanced at the sports store she was entering with Raikes and grinned, she was going to get something for each of the guys here. She grabbed something from each of their favorite teams and went to the cash register and purchased them as Raikes came back empty handed.

"Seriously Raikes what are you looking for," Melody groaned. She was going to help Krissy with her wedding after she finished shopping with Raikes then going for her second run of the day. She had to start running more after Crystal left and she couldn't wait for her to come for Christmas break.

"I'm sorry it's just the first time I've gone shopping for someone else besides my parents in forever, and I just hate shopping," Raikes groaned. She really hated shopping, but they were so nice last year when she and Beast didn't get them anything. She felt bad that everyone had gotten them gifts even if they didn't know who they were and she really wanted to find something special for Beast, but she didn't want Melody to know that.

"Let's go. I've finished shopping and you are going to shop online while I help Krissy with her wedding that's going to happen in four months," Melody sighed. She really didn't want to help with the wedding planning, she would rather be anywhere else, but she made a promise three years ago. She really hated that promise and Krissy had her put it in writing. She should have known better, but she didn't think Mike was going to settled down and Krissy was going to keep the paper. Stupid paper, Melody thought glaring at the floor for a moment before looking up again.

"It's not that bad," Raikes patted her shoulder. She never wanted to be in Melody or Krissy shoes. The whole wedding planning seemed to be extremely boring and neither women seemed to be interested in planning of the wedding that would be the biggest day in Krissy and Mike's lives. She knew Melody's and Stone's day would be coming soon after if the looks they gave each other was anything to go by. A small part of her of her wanted her day, but no guy seemed to be able to keep up with her so far. She was starting to wonder if any guy would be able to, but so far Beast seemed to be doing a good job.

"Oh comparing two colors that look the same because the wedding planner person that's supposed to help her says they mean two different things and they have mean decide which one is the one that Krissy should go with and so far I hate them all," Melody groaned. They haven't even got to flower arrangements yet or any of the decorations or the food for the reception and tomorrow was the cake and wine testing that her and Mike were going to.

"Damn, I would really hate to be you then," Raikes smirked looking down at Melody as they reached the apartments that Krissy and Mike still lived in. Stone and Mike were out looking at rings and looking houses. Krissy really wanted to have a house by the time they were married and since Mike was getting ready to leave the army she figured staying here with Melody would be a fantastic idea for them.

"You're helping while your here," Melody to her as she opened the door to the apartment and saw Krissy in tears. She was getting real emotional lately and was sick in the morning and everyone had a feeling what was wrong, but Krissy didn't want to take a test because she was sure that it was just her nervous about the wedding. Melody hated seeing Krissy like this, but knew it wasn't anything or she would have gotten a phone call or Mike would be here at the moment.

"Is everything OK," Melody asked hugging Krissy. Krissy cried into her shoulder as Raikes stood awkwardly at the door. Raikes was comfortable with crying people and tended to try and get as far away from them as possible. She looked at the door wondering if she should leave or stay. She decided to stay because she didn't want to face a mad Melody after all the training she had been doing with Beast.

"I can't decide on what color I want and there are so many I have to look through," Krissy sniffled pointing at all the sheets and clothes of color on the floor. Raikes was starting to really not looking forward for the day she went through this if she ever got proposed to. She glanced at the colors and noticed how close some of them were to each other.

"That's why Raikes and I are here," Melody whip Krissy's tears off her face. Krissy smiled and nodded as all of them settled on the floor looking through the colors and deciding which ones they wanted. They decided on white with hints of light purple, pink, and blue after debating for the hours on each of their favorite colors and decided that they should go with all three of the colors. After deciding on the colors Krissy and Melody decided to help Raikes with her Christmas shopping after Melody told Krissy how much trouble Raikes was having with shopping.

"Come on. You have everyone else's presents picked out, why can't you find something for Beast," Krissy asked as Melody smirked at Raikes.

"Could it because you like him," Melody giggled sounding like a high schooler. Raikes groaned and nodded knowing that Melody would keep asking her even in front of Beast if she didn't answer.

"Knew it," Krissy yelled giggling they had a bet going on when Raikes would admit it.

"Pay up," Melody told Krissy holding out her hand. Krissy handed over twenty dollars as Raikes shook her head. Her friends were two goofballs that were now thinking of ways of getting the two together.

**So there's only three more chapters before go back to the movie! I'm so excited I just can't hide it! Please leave a kind/helpful review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is bit of a filler chapter, but I needed two get down with this year before I can move on to the movie Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, March 2011_

Melody and Stone wanted at the Hideaway for Sam and Alex to celebrate Alex's thirty-first birthday and so far they have been here for half an hour waiting on them. Melody was eating a chicken burrito that caused Stone to snicker remembering how he had met Melody and how Alex met Sam. He was on his second beer and was rubbing Melody's leg as her eyes darted across the bar. She really didn't want to be here, but it was Alex's birthday and he wanted to come here. Who was she to denie him on his birthday?

"Relax Melody. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here," Stone whispered kissing her forehead. Melody relaxed slightly after his kiss. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't relax if there was alcohol in the room and there was plenty of that going around in the bar.

"I know, but I just can't help it," Melody sighed grabbing his hand and holding it. Stone smiled at her as two other joined them at the table. She kept glancing at the door wanting to make a run for it, but didn't when Stone squeezed her thigh. Melody and Stone looked up to see who joined them at the table.

"So Hopper's missing his own celebration," Raikes asked looking at the Stone who was now frowning. Alex should have been here before Raikes and Beast. Stone was starting to wonder if he needs to send a search party for his brother.

"Man I hope he has a good exscuse for dragging us all out here and making us wait for him when he wanted to celebrate here for old time sakes," Beast stated as he and Raikes got beer. They glanced at Melody who relaxed more when they sat at the table. They remember last New Year's when Alex had accidently hurt her while he was drunk. They made sure not to get too carried away around her if they decided to have a drink.

"Stone, you he could just be spending the night with Sam like we did on our birthdays," Melody pointed out with a sly smile as her hand trailed up his leg. Stone glanced at Melody and smirked before turning back to the two in front of him. Beast and Raikes glanced between the two and smiled, they wanted to have a relationship like they had or even a relation like Alex and Sam. They seemed to always be happy except when RIMPAC was around and Nagata was around Alex. Those two hated each other when they first saw one another. Stone didn't know what to do with his brother during RIMOAC and it strained Alex's relationship with Sam because of her father.

"So we celebrate without him," Stone shrugged. This was just like his brother. He left everyone waiting at the bar for him knowing Melody was still freaked out around people who consumed a lot of alcohol. She was only OK around Stone because he never drank so much that he was drunk. Melody frowned, but put the cake she had baked for him on the table.

"Hey, there's my cake," Alex smiled sitting next to Stone. Stone frowned and was about to say something, but stopped when Melody grabbed his arm. Everyone sung Happy Birthday to Alex laughing when he glared at them when they said Alex instead of Hopper.

"I prefer to be called Hopper," he growled at him making all of them laugh. They were in a good mood now that Alex had showed up and Stone wasn't going to set up a man hunt for him. "Melody I love your cake. Its do much better than the cupcake Stone always got me," Alex winked at her. Sam finally saw what Melody was eating when they showed up and laughed.

"You can get a chicken burrito here and I can't," Sam pouted looking at the half eaten burrito in her hands. Melody sighed and handed her burrito over to Sam who grinned and started eating the burrito. Stone glanced at Melody who had gotten the burrito because she missed lunch because when was doing a thorough examination of her plane. She heard a strange noise the day before and decided to spend that day looking for the source. Stone didn't understand a word she said when she met with him to leave the base. Melody shrugged and laid her head on his shoulders and yawned. Krissy kept calling her throughout the night about the wedding that was next month. Krissy started to take a short nap during the day while Melody was working and Stone was getting tired of the phone ringing at night and Melody always told him to go to sleep while she stayed up for the next couple of hours calming Krissy down and once she had to drive to the apartment they were staying at till they were married. They had finally found a house and they were playing to move in when they got back from the honeymoon. Stone decided they would fix up the house during the week they were gone.

"So how are the wedding plans going," Sam asked when she had finished the burrito. Melody glared at her and Raikes groaned. Melody had forced Raikes into helping them and Melody had even gone to her and Beast's place and dragged her to the truck and brought her to Krissy's place and made her help. With three of them going through everything was making progress and was almost done. They should finish up by the end of this week.

"The plans are going well it's just that Krissy is starting to second guess herself and calls me at night every night when I'm asleep," Melody sighed. Raikes looked up at hearing about the phone calls. Krissy has yet to call her and was starting to wonder if she would. She had starting to stay with Beast in a two bedroom apartment since Christmas. Melody gave Raikes a wink making Raikes blush because she knew Melody knew where her train of thought was going.

**So how was this chapter? I hope you can leave a kind/helpful review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The big day for Mike and Krissy even though Mike's not in the chapter really. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, April 2011_

Melody glanced at the clock as she recurled Krissy hair for the fourth time. The first three times Melody had done it Krissy freaked out and had Melody redo it. She smiled as she watched Krissy look at herself in the mirror smiled before twirling around. Her white dress was sleeveless and went down and covered her feet. Melody felt that she looked like a princess and the only thing left was to do her make up before getting ready herself.

"Hey Krissy do you think it would be OK if I check to make sure everything is OK at the church," Melody asked looking at Krissy with a smile. She felt like she was on top of the world. Melody couldn't wait for her wedding day where everything seemed to just click in her life.

"Of course, but you need to get ready soon. You are not allowed to wear jeans and shorts to my wedding," Krissy laughed. She really wanted Melody to take a look around to make sure everything was as they planned or she just may lose it on her walk down the aisle. Melody smiled at her and excited the door as Krissy looked at the emerald dress she had picked out for Melody as her maid of honor. Crystal was her other bride's maid and Melody still needed to help her as well.

Melody looked into the church where she spotted Stone and walked up to him. She smiled when she saw him in the tux. She glanced around the room and smiled she was glade that everything looked like what Krissy wanted. She looked at all the guest which was around fifty people.

"You look extremely underdressed for a wedding," a deep voice said from behind her as arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and looked back behind her and her lips were caught in a kiss. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away. There was no place where she would rather be then in his arms.

"Well I had to help Krissy look her best and now I have to help Crystal before I get ready, but I had to look and see how everything looked," Melody grinned. She wiggled out of his grasp and ran into her two younger siblings and her parents. Brandy was pissed that she wasn't in the wedding, but was only a guest. Brian was glade he wasn't in the wedding, but hated that he still had to be here. The younger siblings we close to each other like the older two, but didn't get along with the older ones any more since they joined the military and left home. They use to live with Melody when she was still in Texas, but now hate her because she left them alone to pay for the apartment.

"Uh sorry guys, but I need to get myself and Crystal ready," Melody smiled at them before leaving. Melody felt sorry for Stone as she disappeared down a hallway. Stone smiled as she disappeared before turning back to her family. This was always the worst thing about being with someone. Their family tended to judge before they even meet you.

"So you're her mysterious boyfriend," Brandy looked Stone up and down and wasn't impressed. She wasn't that into military men because they always left her in the end. She was worse with guys then Melody was and they was and she hated that fact.

"Um yes," Stone glanced at Melody's family before praying that Alex would walk by and say they needed him for something. He felt so awkward right now without Melody to buffer them right now. He saw Alex in the corner of his eye laughing at him right now. He was now feeling what Alex feels around the Admiral, but he was normally around Stone or Sam too.

"You know I've been wanting to meet you since she came home for Christmas five years ago with a huge grin on her face, I'm Steve and this is my wife Amanda and my other kids Brandy and Brain," her father smiled at Stone and held his hand out. Stone gladly shook it as Sam walked over to them with a smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Stone's arm.

"Hey Stone," she giggled kissing his cheek before walking away in her emerald dress Krissy had picked out for her. Stone gave her a confused look before it clicked in his head. She was on pain meds from her hospital visit three days ago.

"Who was that," Amanda glared at Stone. She felt like Stone was cheating on her daughter right in front of them.

"Oh that was Sam. My brother's girlfriend and she is on pain medicine for something Melody didn't feel like telling me," Stone replied watching as his brother pulled Sam in for a kiss in front of her father.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Melody sat down after her speech she had given about the newly wed. She was the last one to give a speech and was shocked when Stone got up. All eyes were on him as he looked at him.

"I've asked both Mike and Krissy about this because I didn't want to upstage the newlyweds, but I couldn't think of a more perfect time for this," Stone got down on one knee and pulled at a small black box. "Melody we have been together for five years and I couldn't picture my life with no one else. You are the one for me, will you marry me?"

Melody couldn't find her voice and kissed him instead. Everyone around them clapped for the newly engaged couple. "I'll take that as a yes," Stone chuckled slipping the ring on her finger. It was simple with a diamond in the center. It seemed to fit both of them.

"If you took it as a no then I would have to wonder how well you know me," Melody smiled up at him and kissed him.

**So how was the chapter? I've never been to a wedding and I've only seen it on the TV. I hope you can leave helpful/kind review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter before the movie and it is kind of a filler, but I enjoyed writing it none the less. Enjoy~**

_Honolulu, August 2011_

Melody grinned as she hit the ball and ran to first base. Her squad decided they wanted to play some navy guys in the greatest game in America, baseball. She was only lucky to make the hit, but she was an awesome outfielder. Or at least that was what her team told her. She thought they were being too nice because she sucked everywhere else. She slides in to first base before she could be touched with the ball. She grinned at Gregg who was playing first base for the Navy. Melody knew him because he was on Stone's ship and he started coming over when his ex-wife left him and Stone asked him if he wanted to come over. Melody loved the guy, but he made it hard for her and Stone to have any time to themselves know. Melody took off toward second base when Peter made a home run shot. That put them in the lead with three homeruns. She looked up in the stands and saw that Stone was smiling at her. She was glad he didn't want to play against her unlike Sam and Alex who were on opposite sides of the game. Sam and Mike joined the game because they were two people short and Krissy was eight weeks pregnant. Mike smiled every time he saw his glowing life and Melody had to deal with Krissy every morning due to morning sickness because Mike left early for training. Melody would stop by after her run to check up on her before going to the base. Mike hated that he had to leave early in the morning before Krissy was even up.

Melody winked at him as Tony came up to the plate and struck out and they change the playing field. Melody went to the back watching the ball waiting for it to be hit her way. She saw it coming and ran and slides to catch the ball. She grinned as she felt the weight of the ball land in her glove. She wished for a different sport that leaned toward her strengths, but she was still having a blast with her squad as the Navy team started to call foul. This was the ending of the game as Raikes came up to bat. She would have to get a home run to win the game for the Navy. Melody watched as the bat connected to the ball and it came flying her way she ran and jumped as the ball tried to pass her. Her heart stopped as the ball nearly went over her glove but it fell into her hand. Raikes was out and her team won the game. Alex through his glove down on the pitcher's mound as Sam went to give him a kiss, but he turned away because he lost the game. Melody ran to Stone and through her arms around his neck and he picked her up by the waist and swung her. She smiled when he set her down and Ord came over. He was quickly becoming one of Melody's friends even though he got nervous around the people around her the most.

"Looks like y'all were the better team today," he just arrived in Hawaii and was on Alex's ship. She felt bad for the boy because he had to deal with Alex a lot. She liked Ord a lot and thought he was a great kid even though he was a tad bit awkward when Alex, Sam, and Stone where around. She felt like he was intimidated by them.

"Luck was on our side since Stone decided not to play," Melody as she wrapped her hands around Stone's right bicep where his tattoo of and anchor was. She loved it the fact that he was a navy man through and through. This was what he meant to do with his life and she wouldn't have it any way else.

"Well maybe next time we win then," Ord smiled before taking off. The poor boy looked like he was going to pee himself. Stone shook his head and smiled as Ord looked back at them. He remember how Ord and Crystal stayed at the beach all night during the summer and how he over reacted till Melody showed up yawning. Melody trusted William Ord over Zander. When Melody was at the cafe waiting for Stone to arrive she heard two teens go on how Zander was like John Tucker from the movie John Tucker must die after Crystal left. She felt that Zander was using her like he did all the other girls he has slept with that she knew of, including Crystal's best friend from here. As much as Melody wished Ord and Crystal would end up together, Crystal was into the whole rocker thing and not farm boys who played football.

"You shouldn't scare him like that," Melody lightly slapped his chest with a smile on her face. She glanced at everyone who was smiling around talking to each other with hotdogs. Today was a perfect day for all those who came out to enjoy the game and everyone was becoming closer to one another.

"I can't help it," Stone shrugged as he pulled Melody to the hotdog stand. Melody smiled as they had and all American day. They relaxed and watched as the sun started to set behind the trees and the full moon came out with the stars surrounding it. Melody loved to gaze up at the night sky wondering what could be out there and if the beam that NASA had shot off five years ago in the Himalayas worked or if they were the only sentient being in the universe. She glanced up at Stone who was holding her close and decided that even if they were alone in the universe she was OK with it as long as she had Stone with her. This was the place where she belonged and no one was going to destroy this even if they tried.

**I start on the movie next week! I hope I get a few helpful/kind review. I love hearing from all of you! I want five reviews before I think about updating next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's time to move on to the movie! It's nothing like my last chapters as I have a copy of the book that was made from the movie. Enjoy~**

_Kapi'olani Park, 2012_

It was a cloudless day, the sky an achingly perfect blue. Shouts of "Here! Over here!" and "Watch your back!" filled the field at Kapi'olani, a three hundred acre expanse named after Queen Kapi'olani, the 19th century consort to a Hawaiian king. Melody glanced at the over at the banner that flutters over the sideline of the field that read, "Navies of the pacific Rim Welcome to RIMPAC 2012." She quickly looked back over at the game that several hundred fans were focusing on. They were screaming themselves raw with encouragement as two teams squared off for personnel and national glory. The bragging right was just a plus.

Only two teams were left of the ten that had started Japan and the United States. The crowd was spit in half rooting for the teams. Melody stood on the sidelines with Sam rooting for their bays on the field. Stone was the goalie while Alex was more aggressive and was on the field making goals.

Alex was currently in possession of the ball, he moved down the field toward the opposing team's goal. Beast was running alongside him in case he needed to pass the ball to keep the other team from getting it. This was one of the few occasions, that Melody knew of, that Beast wasn't afraid to throw his weight around. Japanese defenders were doing everything they were able to do to get close to Alex to take the ball, and Beast was running interference that an NFL linebacker would be envious of. He stopped short of knocking the opposing players aside with a sweep of his arms, but he was fast enough on his feet to body block anyone who came near, sending more than a few of them falling on their butts.

Melody and Stone yelled encouragements as Alex drew closer to the goal. Melody hated the she sprained her ankles a few days before RIMPAC and was taken out of it. Her ankle was feeling fine now, but it was too late to participate. She was stuck with Sam when the war games went to sea. Melody heard Alex yell for Beast as a player coming fast from the left. Beast looked at Alex as he passed the ball to him. Melody glanced at Ord who was cheering loudly; he was a big believer in the axiom of hoping for the best and expecting the worse.

All bets were off once Beast got a hold of the ball. He may not have been as fast as Alex, but when a player of the opposing team came to close he just knocked them aside. The referees didn't bother protesting, one was American and the other Japanese. Anything short of ripping each other's throats out didn't bother the refs. Melody hated that fact, but it was good for Beast playing style.

Melody glanced at Stone as he yelled go go go for his spot in front of the goal. The Japanese were leading three to two and time was ticking down.

"Tie it up! Tie it up! We're definitely going into extra time!" Ord shouted, right after which he muttered under his breath, "This isn't gonna end well."

Beast shoved the last defender clear. The Japanese goalie looked ashen, seeing the man-sized equivalent of a locomotive bearing down on him. Melody smirked at the poor man. She was afraid when Beast ran toward her and picked her up and he liked her. She glanced at the clock before turning back to the game as Beast took the shot.

At the last second it was blocked, bouncing off the chest of a defender who seemed to have come out of nowhere. He took control of it and moved around Beast as if the larger man was standing still. Melody groaned realizing who it was once she saw Alex snarl after saying something.

"Why does Stone let Alex play when he knows Nagata is playing? It an explosion waiting to happen," Melody asked looking at Sam. Sam thought for a moment before shrugging. Her father wasn't found of Stone allowing Alex to play either. Melody knew the two have been going at it since the game. Nagata was the tallest Japanese player at nearly five-eleven and it gave him reach and speed that his team mates didn't have. His black hair was close-cropped, as befit a Navy man, and he wore an expression of perpetual, unflappable superiority no matter what he was doing. That was what Alex told her that infuriated him the most. Melody knew where he was coming from because it unnerved her as well, but she pushed that behind her and forced herself to get to know the man. They were by no means friends as he took every shot to put Alex down and now her as she defended him.

It didn't help that he was also a hell of a soccer player. Melody glanced at the clock as the game was coming quickly to an end.

Nagata started bring the ball back up field toward Stone. They would have no way to tie up the game if Stone was unable to block the ball. The other Japanese defenders came in and by the look in Alex's eye as the two stared at each other it was in Japanese. With a minute left on the clock at was Nagata against Alex. Alex went straight toward Nagata without hesitation. Nagata faked left, and went right. Hopper swung in tight, trying to get the ball, but it wasn't there. The move to the right had been another feint and Nagata darted around Alex.

He sprinted up the field, one step behind Nagata the entire way. Melody was forced to cover her ears as everyone around her went berserk. Alex tried to knock the ball away from Nagata. Nagata didn't slow, keeping the ball the entire way even as the two men slammed into each other. The refs finally had enough and were throwing yellow cards around. Melody knew it was pointless as the two players ignored them.

Alex went for a full-body slam, hitting Nagata, almost making him stumble. He collided with him a second time and was about to go for a third when Nagata stopped, throwing his right arm straight to the side. The move clotheslined Alex, knocking the wind out of him, and he tripped over his feet and went down. Now with a clear shot, Nagata sped toward the goal and kicked it with all his might.

It hurtled straight toward the goal…and a hole in Stone's defense. Melody's eyes widen as the ball drew closer to Stone as he went to block it.

Stone lunged for the ball, an instant before it crossed the white line; he smothered it like a hero on top of a hand grenade.

An approving roar went up from the crowd, but Stone had no time to bask in the glory. He never stopped rolling as he came up with the ball, looking for someone in whose direction he could throw it. Melody groaned as Stone threw it to Alex. Nagata has been owning Alex since the Start of the day's game so why would Stone kicked it to him. Alex came toward Nagata, but Nagata didn't wait. Instead he performed an astounding backflip with the intention of catching the ball in midair and kick the ball downfield.

Because of Alex's lunge, however Nagata's foot never connected with the ball. Instead his foot made contact with Alex's face.

"Hopper! Oh my God!" Sam yelled as Alex landed on the ground. Melody shook her head and head toward the showers where she would wait for Stone. She didn't need to wait and see how the game ended.

Melody reached the showers and toward around to see the spectacular kick Alex made and how badly it missed the goal. Melody glanced at the frown that Stone wore as the Japanese celebrated their victory. Melody sighed knowing she was going to nurse his bruised ego; thankfully she didn't have it as bad as Sam did.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please take the time to leave a kind/helpful review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hear is another chapter for ya! If you want any scenes that I haven't written please let me know so I can go back and add them! Enjoy~**

_Pearl Harbor, 2012_

Melody looked in the crowd of people on USS _Missouri_ for Sam and Alex. She called Sam earlier and it had sound like she had just woken up and had a feeling they were going to be late and that was not good for Alex. She was standing to the side in her Air Force uniform watching as Admiral Shane walked up to the podium.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but was unable to look at it for the fact that she was standing at attention waiting for the speeches to be done. She hated had the speeches seemed to be getting longer each year. She thought about leaving the air force when she and Stone got married so they could start a family without the worry of both of them going to war and dying.

"First off, I'd like to welcome all of you to the RIMPAC International; Naval War Games," Shane spoke into the microphone in front of him. She loved the Irish lift in his voice, but it was too gravelly for her. Melody figured it was from yelling at new recruits for so many years and Alex now too. She watched as his eye changed when he looked at Alex. She felt bad that he hasn't accepted Alex for who he was and always made him feel unwelcomed even in hers and Stone's house. Shane turned back to everyone else and the unwelcoming look was gone. "And I'd like to welcome you on the greatest fighting ship in American naval history. The Mighty Mo. The USS _Missouri, _where, in Tokyo Bay, on September 2, 1945, Japan surrendered to General Douglas McArthur."

Admiral Shane had to pause as the audience clapped. She noticed the Japanese crew weren't thrilled, but clapped none the less. She watched as Alex smirked at Nagata while he clapped. It was one thing Alex could rub in his face and nothing could change the fact.

"We have with us today veterans, some going back to World War II. Examples of the finest men to have ever served in any Navy," Shane gestured to the vets. Every clapped for the veterans who had come to this ceremony.

"And now," Shane was saying, "As we prepare to embark on this outstanding exercise of global cooperation and competition. I would like the commanding officers of every surface warfare ship involved in this year's game to come to the stage."

Stone and the other commanding officers went and lined up behind Admiral Shane. As they did so, a huge cake in the shape of USS _Missouri _was wheeled out in front of them. Melody was looking forward to the cake, but was hoping that weren't using the saber for cutting the entire cake.

Melody felt pride swell in her chest when Shane gave a rare smile at Stone. Shane was very proud of Stone and wished Sam had chosen him over Alex, but he was glade that Stone was with her. "A special acknowledgment American Stone Hopper, who- along with his outstanding crew and ship, the USS _Sampson- _had the highest overall rating last year and will be looking to repeat that terrific performance this year."

Admiral Shane handed Stone a saber. Melody knew that Alex was upset that it was a normal saber and not a Jedi light saber. It was a joke that the officers made because he was like a Jedi master who could read peoples mind. She loved the nickname since she was a huge _Star wars_ fan. The saber was more weather-beaten that regular Navy swords typically were since it was reserved for ceremonies such as the one she was at, and cutting cakes weren't helping it any. Stone displayed great care as he took it from the Admiral with a small bow before facing everyone.

"Welcome everybody," Stone's voice ringing clear for everyone to hear. "It's great to see you here. Your ships look outstanding and your men look ready Good luck to you all, be safe, fight hard."

Stone nodded once more before slicing the cake. The moment the saber touched the cake, the band launched into a stirring rendition of "Anchors Aweigh."

Melody pulled her phone out to see she had gotten a text from Sam. 'Help butter my dad up. Hopps wants to ask for my hand in marriage'

Melody grinned as she went up to Stone and kissed him light before going to join Ord who looked like he was keeping something from them.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"I had to hear it from Ord? _Ord? _From _freaking Ord?"_ Stone looked at his brother in disbelief. Melody watched as Stone paused before turning to look at Ord. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken," Ord quickly replied. "I'm right there with you. Who wants to hear something like that from me? Hell, I couldn't believe it when Beast told me."

"Color me shocked," Beast said. Melody giggled as Alex glared at Raikes. Melody had shown the test to Stone, but he decided to wait and see if Alex came to him. Apparently Alex didn't want to go to Stone.

"'Absolutely not a soul,' Raikes? Really?" Alex glared at her before glaring at Melody. "I know Sam sent you a text about it."

"She did am I showed Stone, but he wanted to hear it from you. You're his brother and he thought you would tell him before anyone else," Melody shrugged.

"I have no soul, if that helps, so technically she kept her word," Beast was trying to help his girlfriend. "I'm actually a robot sent back in time to kill John Connor."

"Shut up," Hopper glared at him and then Melody who had opened her mouth to make a comment to Beast.

"Roger, I copy that."

"Why did you keep it from me? From your own brother?" Stone didn't care about Raikes breaking her word.

It looked like Alex wanted to spend more time at being pissed off at Raikes, but that seemed to lead to a dead end. "Because there's only so much humiliation I want to handle, okay," Alex replied in frustration. Melody took this moment to slip away and do as Sam wanted, to go talk to her father, Terrance Shane. She was going to try and soften him up for Alex. She had a feeling that Alex was going to screw up because Nagata was aboard this ship and that meant something was bound to go terribly wrong.

**I can't wait to see what you all thought about this chapter! Please leave a kind/helpful review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter of the week. Enjoy~**

_Pearl Harbor, 2012_

Melody stood by Sam as they waited for Alex to come to them. Ord had come and told them along with Stone what Alex had done. Stone walked away to cool off before he strangles his brother. He was screwing with his job like he had done six years ago at the bar. He had thought that being with Sam had changed him, but it seems like that was not the case. Melody tried to calm Stone down, but he wasn't listening to her.

"Melody I gave him one thing to do and he screws it up! How do I know that he really cares if he can't even ask my dad that one simple question," Sam looked at Melody with tears in her eyes. Melody put her hand on Sam's shoulder. She was disappointed in Alex as well, but what has been done can't be undone and he was going to be her brother-in-law next year.

"You know your dad scares him and the fact that Nagata is aboard this ship something is bound to go horribly wrong. And here I buttered up your dad for him and he screws up," Melody pouted. It wasn't easy buttering her dad up, but she had managed and five seconds later Alex and Yugi were brought in for fighting. Melody looked at both of them with disappointment before leaving the office. Shane didn't even glance at her when she left. Melody had gone looking for Sam and Stone when Ord had come up to them. Melody glanced up when she heard footsteps approaching them. She nudged Sam and left the ship where Stone was waiting for her.

"Mels I don't know how long I can keep him out of trouble. They're talking about court marshaling him when we finish the games. Melody what can I do?" Stone looked at Melody with questioning eyes. Melody's heart was torn seeing him like this. Why couldn't Alex just straighten up and save all of them trouble?

"You can only be there for them and help him when you can. You get do everything for him and who knows maybe getting into a little trouble maybe good for him," Melody wrapped her arms around Stone's neck. Melody smirk as Stone's kissed her softly. She loved Stone with all of her heart, but he was to over protective of his little brother. He wasn't always going to be there for him.

"I know I can't always keep him out of trouble, but I can't help but try. I'm his older brother and I'm supposed to keep him out of trouble," Stone sighed rusting his chin on her head.

"Stone if Mike kept me out of the trouble I got in then it would have saved me from having my arm and leg broken and a cracked rib," Melody smirked looking up at Stone. She had jumped a bridge in her younger years and it ended with a trip to the hospital. "I learned that I wasn't invincible and that I should listen to my older brother more.

"Your right. But what if they court martial him? There is no way he can marry Sam and I know how much he loves her," Stone looked defeated. Melody didn't know what to do for the man she loved when she herself didn't know what to do. Sam was going to ask her to help fix this. She needed to talk to Admiral Shane when they got back from the naval games. She was going to see what Alex could do to redeem himself for the past six years.

"Do your best to see that is a mistake and slap some since into your brother," Melody told him. There wasn't much he could do, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. She had a feeling her brother almost went through the same thing with her when she was in high school. Only she was a dare devil that messed with her own life and the jump off the bridge almost ended her life had she been a few inches over.

"I don't know what to do to get him to learn humility," Stone sighed. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "I've got to get going now." Stone looked down at her whishing she would be there flying over the ships like she had been for the past five years and this was the first time she wouldn't be there watching over them.

"I know, love," Melody kissed him as Stone before watching Stone walk to his ship. Sam came in joined her watching all of the ships leave. They were sad to see their guys leave, but knew they would be back soon. Melody prayed that nothing would go wrong without her watching over them. She had this itching feeling that something was going to go wrong and it just might with Alex and Yugi at sea, but Stone was there to watch over them.

"I hate watching them leave," Sam sighed leaning against her. She had to watch all three of leave for the past six years. It was the first time Melody stayed behind with her. Sam was worried about Melody because this was the first time Melody was being left behind and she knew how much Melody enjoyed being up in the air watching them.

"This sucks. I should be flying over them to make sure everything goes as planned," Melody sighed in frustration. She wanted to be flying at this moment. Her ankle was feeling better it was just slightly tender. "It feels wrong being here with both of them out at sea in the naval war games."

"Come on we have to get going to go help Mick with rehab. He was a hard case that seemed to have given up once he had gotten injured. They were able to give prosthetic legs, but that didn't heal a warrior's sprit with in a person. Melody didn't like going to the rehab center because a number of people she knew could end up here one day from war.

**Please please leave a helpful/kind review. I don't care if all you want to say is that you love the story just leave a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Man I am amazed at how fast this story is being put up and all the reviews I have been getting! I am not even half way through the movie. I really hope y'all will stay with me to the end. Enjoy~**

_Dahu Naval Rehab Center, 2012_

Melody and Sam were both out fitted in something they could work out in-tank tops, shorts, with running sneakers. Both of them had a bag with them to take on the hike Sam had planned for them with Mick. Each had rations, but Melody had a gun packed as well. Being a part of the military taught her to always being armed when she could. She had Sam being a pocket knife because being nowhere near the town could make them a perfect target. Sam carried a file folder tucked under her arm. Sam nodded and waved at her coworkers as she and Melody moved through the large clinic gym that was filled with everything that a person would need to regain movement.

"Sam can we have a gym like this on the base," Melody asked looking at a rowing machine. Stone had taken her out canoeing and her arms hurt like hell the next day. Melody loved being outdoors, but water activities where the worst for her. While Stone looked like he lived in the water, Melody struggled to keeping up with him, but when being on land Melody was the better person by a slight margin.

"If you did then everyone would be there all day and some people we may never see again," Sam laughed. She was talking about Ben; he had to be the most self-absorbed person that she had met. He was always tanning and working out that she had asked him about it. He used to be an ugly duckling that people cringed when they looked at him. He worked out every day and tanned on a beach near his home in California and got rid of his braces and glass, he also got a haircut that complimented his face. So in short he was afraid of being an ugly duckling again.

"That is so true," Melody laughed as they approached a man yelling at the people that were trying to help him. He was walking on a thing that looked a lot like a treadmill. Melody glanced at his legs noting that they were both artificial Melody looked up at the face of the man who they belong to. He was glaring at her with a frown on his face.

"Are you laughing at me," he growled. Melody wanted to cringe away, but she knew not to. It would make this man feel worse than he already did. She stood her ground choosing her words carefully.

"Not at all sir. I was thinking what a man on my squad would do with a set up like this. Sam agreed that we would never see him again. He would order take out and put a bed in there with a small bathroom," Melody replied with a small smile. She looked right into his eyes without flinching. He didn't scare he, she just didn't like to be glared at. "So how are the bionic legs? My brother has a friend that had one blown off from a bomb and he was debating if it was worth getting a prosthetics or not," Melody asked looking at him.

"I hate them. They make me half a man. I would never recommend them to anyone," he raised his voice at each word. Melody felt bad for him, but he wasn't making it any better for himself.

"So he should get the leg," Melody smirked. She knew he hadn't got pass the anger in the fact that this had happened to him. Kyle wanted to play with his kids, but with one leg missing he was unable to. He was frustrated when he saw his brother playing with his kids because he was unable to.

"Did you not hear me? They. Are. Awful." He spoke slowly for her. Melody thanked God that she had Sam with her or she would end up fighting with him.

"I read between the lines and he wants to play with his kids. You never said anything against the mobility or if they hurt or make you uncomfortable. There for they would be perfect for him because he hasn't given up. He wants to be there for his family and friends," Melody told him before walking towards the exist. She was going to wait there for Sam.

Sam trudged up the hill glancing at Melody who looked like she was taking a stroll through town. Sam was by no means out of shape, but Melody and Stone were always outside doing something. They were surrounded by, lush vegetation, and the air smell thick and sweet.

Melody knew Sam kept looking at her because she was strolling up the mountain. She and Stone had gone hiking up several of the mountains here during their two weeks off one year. They invited Alex and Sam to join them, but they didn't want to.

Melody and Sam where in the lead, Sam wanted to make sure the path was clear for Mick and Melody wanted to see the island form atop of the mountain. It may not be the tallest out there, but that didn't make the view any less perfect. Sam wanted to build Mick's confidence and not cause him to fall, get banged up and sprawled in the dirt because a protruding objects.

Melody glanced at Mick who was keeping up with the two of them. Melody knew he was concentrating because his brow winkled and was covered in sweat. Melody smiled as Mick gave it his hall even though he had already given up, but his pride wouldn't let him be out down by two women.

"You're doing pretty good for a guy who doesn't want to be climbing," Melody called back to him. She didn't like the quiet very much.

"This isn't no Pike's Peak," he said disdainfully.

"It's a start," Sam smiled at him.

"My grandmother could climb this hill," he replied.

"It's a start," Sam replied again.

"I got a dog named Mustard. He could climb this damn hill," Mick growled out.

"Good," Sam smiled adjusting bag. "Then you and Mustard can spend quality time together back in Colorado."

"Mustard got hit by a dump truck eight years ago. Mustard's dead," he sounded indifferent.

Sam stared at him for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"He trudged pass Sam and Melody quicken her pass to keep up with him. "I'm over it. And by the way, I'm a bag boy. I can watch my path just fine."

Melody snickered as Sam smiled. She knew Sam was proud of him as she caught up with them. Melody knew she was proud of him.

"What's a semi-fiancé," Mick asked looking at Melody.

"Oh, she wants to marry Alex who has to ask her dad, but he keeps pissing off her dad and chicken's out," Melody laughed making Sam groan. Both of their phones started to ring. They glanced at their phones with a soft smiled

"Hey Stone," Melody was grinning foe ear to ear. She was wondering if she was going to get a call before he was too far.

"I have five minutes before we get too far and I wanted to hear your voice," his voice sent chills down her spine. She was already missed him already.

"Alex called Sam too," Melody whispered as Mick looked at them.

"Is he trying to fix everything," Stone asked concerned. She knew he wanted everything to fall in to place for his brother, but never seems to happen.

"I think so, she's crying which always happen when Alex screws up and apologizes," Melody told him.

"Mels, I love you," Stone told her. Melody could only image the men in cabin were staring at him, but she knew Stone didn't care.

"I love you too, we have a wedding to plan and you don't get to skip out like Mike did," Melody warned him.

"I'll be there and I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Melody Hopper," Stone laughed at his laughter was cut off.

"So you have a fiancé while she has a semi-fiancé," Mick asked looking at them.

"Yeah, Stone's brother likes screwing things up," Melody smirked looking at Sam who was blushing.

"He can't help that my dad hates him," Sam defended him.

"You're marring brothers," Mick looked at them before shaking his head. He would never figure these two out.

**So this where I start adding scenes from the ships. If you see something off please let me know. Please take a moment and leave a review! I love hearing from all of you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well here is yet another chapter! Anyone getting bored yet? I hope not! Enjoy~**

_Pacific Ocean, Impact Point, 2012_

Seaman Ord was standing on the observation deck of the _John Paul Jones_, studying the surrounding area with his binoculars. They were flanked by vessels on either side; they were hanging by a hundred meters or so, making sure to keep their distance. They last thing they needed was for the vessel to get in each other's way. He was glad that Alex wasn't a captain like Yugi; they would make a mess out here somehow. Out of habit he glanced up at the sky looking for Melody, but scolded himself because she was on the mainland with Sam helping a guy named Mick to get his fighting spirit back. He turned back to the waters looking ahead.

He didn't see it at first, the object that they were looking for. It was as if his eyes gazed over it, like it wasn't tree one minuet then BAM there it was. A maze of some sort coming out of the ocean. It was a triangular an industrial-definitely man-made, not some sort of natural phenomenon, like a meteor-encrusted with strange panels and what appeared to be a jagged assembly that looked like an antenna. It was protruding from the water about five hundred feet ahead of them.

"Is this some kind of surprise part of the exercise...?" Ord spoke to himself. "Like a big, 'Okay, what do you do when this happens' kind of deal?" he asked before pausing and answering himself. "Doesn't really feel like it." Then he grabbed his phone that put him immediately to the bridge.

Word quickly spread to the other two vessels about the object that they were heading toward. All three ships immediately came to a full stop. Brownley was on the horn with Stone Hopper over on the _Sampson_, who was saying, "Officer of the watch confirms contact, six hundred yards but..."

"But what?"

"Tactical has nothing. We're seeing it, but the computers aren't. The slick 32s say there's no electronic signal."

That made zero sense to both of them. "Hang tight," Brownley said, and called down to the weapons room. "Hopper. We've got an unidentified contact dead ahead, six hundred yards."

There was a pause before Hopper's voice came back. "We've got nothing on the screens."

"Bearing 272."

"I'm not seeing a thing, sir." Hopper sounded confused as Brownley felt.

Out of frustration with both Hopper and the situation at hand, Brownley said, "I am looking at it with my own eyes."

"Instruments are blind down here, sir."

"Okay. Keep monitoring. He switched back to Stone. "Yeah, Commander, we got nothing on our scanners either.

He could hear the voice of Stone's radiomen in the background saying, "This is the USS_ Sampson _on a heading 038, hailing unidentified vessel... or structure. We are U.S. Navy warship. Identify yourself." Pause. "No response, sir."

"Okay, "Stone returned his attention to Brownley. "Let's get close and personal. We need a recon."

"I agree. We'll handle it Commander. I have just the man for the job."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Alex, Beast, and Raikes were on a twenty-foot rigid-hulled inflatable or RHIB for short. All three of them wished Melody was there watching over them, thought Alex was glad she wasn't there because he knew in his heart that this was dangerous and any of them could die at any moment and it would kill Stone if something were to happen to her.

"Don't get too close," Alex told Beast when there were about forty yards out. He studied the structure. "What do you make of that?"

"I'm not sure," Beast replied. He looked at the navigation array in front of him and raised a bushy eyebrow. He tapped the array in order to bring Alex's attention to it. "Check out the compass, it says we're heading due north.

"We're heading east," Raikes stated.

"That's correct," said Beast.

"Whatever it is, it's creating magnetic flux. Get the PA system online."

Beast flicked a switch and passed the microphone on a cord to Alex. Raikes called over to him, "Just be aware, if you're going to sing 'my way' again I _am _armed."

What Alex _was_ aware of was Stone and Brownley watching from their respective bridges, so he refrained from sticking his tongue at her. That made him think of Melody and how she would join Raikes in threating out him. It was clear that he was never going to live down the Fourth of July that he had too much to drink and sung an assortment of Sinatra's great hits, encouraged by shipmates that were slightly more sober then he was.

Thumbing the mike to live, Alex-all business- said, "This is the U.S. Navy Identify yourself or prepared to be boarded." There was no response from the vessel or structure. Even when he asked where the bathroom was in Japanese.

He tapped Raikes on the shoulder. "It's your boat. You've got the gun." "Not afraid to use it, sir."

"Just try not to shoot me."

"No promises, sir."

Alex jumped onto the part of the structure that was slightly under the water. He spotted a path that lead to the main part of the structure. He turned and made eye contact with Raikes, pointed upward and then at his buttocks. An onlooker would have interpreted it as something obscene gesture, but Raikes immediately got the shorthand:

_I'm going. Cover my ass._

Alex was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that this could be an alien object and not man-made. He made his way to the object that was shimmering in blue in red being emitted on top of the ray.

He drew close enough to the tower that all he had to do was reach out, get a grip and climb up. The closer to it, he got the more intrigued he became. It was a unique collection of shapes, material and colors, which seemed to be shimmering in time with the red and blue pulses.

"What the hell-?" he whispered as he reached out toward its surface. His fingers brushed against it…

The instant he made contact with it, an electromagnetic pulse ripped across the structure. As if it had a mind of it's own. I zeroed in on Alex in a split second and blasted him clear off the tower.

_Well, this can't be good, _thought Alex, desperately trying not to pass out.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Stone was back in the cabin on the USS _Sampson _watching his younger brother be blasted off the alien object. If only someone else was there then maybe he wouldn't be going out of his mind right now. He missed Melody, but he was glade she wasn't here as he watched the plane that watching fall out of the sky. The man was unable to eject from his jet and was met with a fiery end. He was thinking God that Melody wasn't here... He was picturing that she was in the jet instead of Kenny Johnson who Melody asked to take her spot since she couldn't be there. He was one of her friends and now he was gone because she asked him to be here.

Shortly after the jet crashed all communications went down. It was the first time in a long while that Stone started to feel frustrated and useless. His brother was out on an alien object that crashed in the ocean and Melody was back on the island, but who knew how long it would take for the aliens to get to the island while he was stuck on his ship unable to help the people he cared most at the moment.

**So I hope everyone is still with me and maybe you could leave me a review to let me know if you are. Well hopefully I hear from you in a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So most of what I'm writing when it comes to the ships is copied from the book version of the movie. Oh and there are three other multi chapters in this fandom at the moment. Two Stone/OCs **_**I**__** Will Always love You - OCfanfiction100**_** and **_**If today was your last day - Athalia97**_** and one Beast/OCs story **_**Whered You Go - Lina Marie **_**and two one shot stories **_**Buy Me Some Peanuts and Cracker Jack - Orangeblossom **_**and **_**Not a Museum Today- lederra. **_**Thought I would let y'all know about the other stories out there! Enjoy~**

_Pacific Ocean, Impact Point, 2012_

Alex was trying to pull himself together, staying conscious was his main priority. Passing out would do no one any good. That was what kept going through his mind, right up to the point he passed out and started to slip into the water. He jolted awake when Raikes caught him before he was submerged into the water. "Hopps!" She shouted into his ear, snapping hi back into full awareness. It was the only way she was able to make herself heard as the waster churned around her as though someone had turned on a vast, unseen stove top and the ocean was being brought to a boil.

"Raikes was as scared as she'd ever been; Alex could see that in her eyes. If this strong women in front of him was scared then what did that mean for everyone else. She may not be showing it because of her pride and professionalism. He knew she was shoving her fear down so she could do what she needed too.

She hauled Alex bodily onto the ship and shouted at Beast, _"Let's get out of here!"_

Beast nodded and fired up the engine. It, however, didn't start. All he got was a series of loud clicks; the ignition wouldn't fire. The RHIB simply floated there, having no more control over its fate than any piece of flotsam.

Suddenly the water churned even more violently and there was a distant roar from far below. Raikes and Beat looked at each other and she mouthed a question: _Submarine?_

Beast shrugged helplessly. "Bigger," he said aloud. "Way bigger..."

The roar came closer and closer, the water displacement causing the RHIB to move so violently that it nearly tipped over. Alex tried to get up, but fell over still feeling woozy. "Stay down!" Raikes called to him.

"Not a problem!" He said, lying down as the RHIB was tossed around in the ocean. His mind flashed to old stories by H. P. Lovecraft. Tales of a monstrous creature that had resided on the ocean floor, waiting to be summoned by its modern-day acolytes so it could surface and bring annihilation to the puny humans running around like insects. He wondered if the stories were based on ancient myths that were somehow based on the truth.

_What a sucky time to find out _Alex thought bleakly.

The roar had become deafening now, as if gigantic lions were about to rise up and swallow them. A short distance the three helpless officers saw something emerge from the depths of the ocean. The vessel was having trouble breaking through the water and once it did it was not something found on Earth. It was not _man-_made.

As the water fell away, it became clear that it wasn't just one thing rising out of the water, but three things. Three monstrous ships were nothing like any of the _John Paul Jones_ crewman had ever seen. They may have looked identical at first glance, but there weren't; there were variations, with fins or other accoutrements projecting them in different places. But they were all long and flat and lethal-looking-like scorpions- jagged, with industrial sheathing that was a combination of dark green and gun-metal grey.

They reminded Alex of some prototype designs he'd seen some friends of his in R & D messing around with. They'd been designated STINGR-14s; the R & D boys called the "stingers."

The water displacement from their emerging from under the water caused a massive maelstrom to circle beneath them. Alex, Beast and Raikes held on to the RHIB hopping that the whirlpool would subside before they were pulled into it.  
_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

There was stunned silence on the bridge of the _Sampson._

_Oh my God, oh my God, what the living hell, oh my God, _Went through Stone's mind. None of the men on the bridge were aware of his inner turmoil. His face was impassive, his voice calm, he said, "Query them." When Sinclair at communications just sat there, frozen. Stone added a sharp, no-nonsense prod of, _"Now!"_

But Sinclair was still having trouble wrapping his mind around what was being presented to him. "But... what the hell-?"

"I know, sailor," said Stone, allowing for his communications officer's obvious shock. "But we don't have the luxury. Do it how you've been trained to."

"Yes, sir," said Sinclair nodding. "Uh... Craft... please identify. Repeat, please identify. This is the USS _Sampson_, of the U.S. Navy, please identify.

Stone braced himself wondering what kind of language would come through the board. He was disappointed as nothing came through. Sinclair looked at Stone and shook his head. "I'm trying all channels, sir. Translating into all known codes and languages. But the transmitter is still down and we could be trying to talk out ears off right now and we wouldn't be hearing a thing."

"Sound general quarters," Stone told Sinclair. I response to his order, a klaxon immediately started to echo throughout the ship. "Have we got intraship?"

"I'm hoping to have it in a few min-"

"We don't have time. Grab a walkie-talking so I can stay in touch with you and haul ass down to weapons. Tell them we're going hot."

Sinclair wanted to make sure Stone had just said what he thought he said. "Sir? Did I hear you right-?"

"Yes you did Ensign. Heat up the guns."

"Which guns, sir?"

Stone considered it and the said grimly, "All of them."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Beast was elbow deep in the engines, trying to get them up and running. They were sitting ducks in the water surrounded by the enemy. He was having no luck and was starting to get frustrated. He looked up at Alex, grease staining his face. "Whatever fried you must have got the electrical system too," Beast told him.

Suddenly five long, sharp blasts sounded across the water. They looked toward the destroyers floating a distance away, and Raikes said grimly, "That was the _Sampson_, wasn't it?" It was hard to be sure since the echo effect across the open water made determining the source uncertain. But Alex nodded, making no attempt to keep the concern off his face. "Yeah."

"They're warning these guys," she said, nodding toward the vessels positioned about a hundred yards away, "That they're going to open fire if they don't retreat or respond."

"Uh-huh."

"They _do _know we're not exactly as a safe distance if the missiles start flying, right?"

"I'm sure hoping so..."

The stingers moved to protect the tower from the _Sampson_.

"North Korean of Chinese prototype? What is it Beast?" Hopper asked.

"No idea."

"Agreed." Hopper replied.  
Raikes was tracking them with her machine gun. She would not open fire unless Alex ordered her to, nut there was no reason she couldn't be ready when he moment came. "It looks very angry," she said, working to keep her voice even.

Then, through the sea spray, Alex saw something moving in the upper section of the stingers. At first he couldn't quite make out what is was... and the he saw it. A single figure.

"Did..." Alex tried to find his voice. "Did you just...?

He saw that both Raikes and Beast's faces had become pale.

"What the..." said Beast.

"I know my eyes we're lying," said Raikes

Beast finally recovered his voice. He turned to Alex, in an awe-inspired whisper, "First contact."

Raikes turned and punched him in the upper arm with such power that Beast yelped. "What the hell-?"

"We have three unknown vessels guarding some equally unknown structure," said Raikes with barely contained anger. "We have two fleets about to square off, our boat is dead in the water, and you're giving me _Star Trek _crap. _Fix the damn engine!"_

Beast looked at Alex. Alex shrugged. "You heard her."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

It had been a slow frustrating process, but the _Sampson _had managed to reroute most of its main systems. She now had communications back online and some basic functions such as tracking. Now it was just a matter of getting the weapon system up and running.

"Status on WEPS?" Stone asked for the latest report from the weapon officer.

"CIWS up, sir," said Sinclair. "_John Paul Jones _five inch hot."

"All right. Let's put a warning shot across their bow. Radio Brownley."

"Brownley says they'll have to use manual targeting."

"If it was good enough for the original John Paul Jones, it's good enough for them. Besides we don't want them to actually his anything.

Roger that. Now we're gonna see something."

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"They're attacking," Beast asked.

Raikes shook her head, "Warning shot. That's SOP for..."

"For what? Alien invasion?" Beast asked.

"_That's _gonna piss 'em off," Hopper said grimly.

Instead there was a quiet sound, like a whisper of a breeze, and a single cylindrical object was fired from the lead stinger, blasted out of what appeared to be some sort of launch array. It hurtled lazily through the air, heading straight toward the I John Paul Jones.

Alex walked with a sinking heart. _ That can't be good_

**So it's getting closer to see if Stone lives or dies. I bet y'all are on the edge of y'alls chairs waiting for it to happen! I can't believe I'm only a little half way through this story. Next week they maybe a little shorter than normal and I apologize for it. Please leave a review because I love hearing it from all of you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! phoenixfire53 offered to be my Beta and ended up being a co-author and she was away the internet for a few days, but I hope she can send the other six chapters soon! Enjoy~**

_USS John Paul Jones_

_USS John Paul Jones_

Radar Officer Benjamin Rush was watching his radar display with alarming intensity. While crew members in the destroyer's CIC had managed to bring the system back online, it was too damaged for it to be fully operational, and it kept flickering in and out while the program tried desperately to make corrections and adjustments.

The NCOs around Rush seemed just as frantic, squawking and snapping at each other and pounding at computer monitors that were as fuzzy as his own. Everything was suddenly hit or miss, and up until this point, Rush and everyone else on the _John Paul Jones _hadn't known real fear. Everything was going to hell, and it terrified them.

Out of nowhere, a blip lit up his screen, cutting across it on a fast trajectory aimed for the destroyer. Cold sweat erupted on the back of Rush's neck. _Shit._

"Incoming track, zero-seven-three-six!" he barked out, much to the rest of the crew's dismay. This was the last thing they needed. Their chances of either shooting the thing out of the sky or getting hit were fifty-fifty – too high and too dangerous, given their situation.

"Acquire incoming," Petty Officer Mullenaro's voice ordered over the ship's comms. "Kill with guns. Light 'em up, son!"

The orders were relayed immediately, and two seconds later the phalanx CIWS, consisting of two anti-missile Gatling guns on the foredeck, snarled to life. The CIWS did their job, throwing enough bullets at the incoming fire to create a virtually impenetrable wall of metal. Before anyone could get a good look at it, the shot had disintegrated amid the ship's firepower.

The crew exhaled heavily as a sense of security, relief, and triumph rippled through the CIC. They were safe; good, old-fashioned American firepower had prevailed over whatever the hell their enemy had attempted to throw at them.

The feeling of safety was brief, though. All of a sudden, another blip flashed across Rush's radar display – then another, and another, and another, until his radar was pockmarked with blips heading for the center. "Incoming tracks, coordinating zero-niner-seven-three!" He paused for a moment, overwhelmed by what he was seeing and the harsh reality crashing down on him. "There's too many of them!"

He was right. There were now _at least _ten shots – maybe more – hurtling through the air, zeroing in on the _John Paul Jones _with lethal accuracy. At this rate, it would be impossible to make it out of the attack in one piece.

Hoping to ease the severity of the attack, the CIWS were fired up again, and the Gatlings cut loose in a wide spread. One by one, the shots were picked out of the sky, and the guns hammered away at the impending blitz assault.

They almost managed to stop the attack – almost. One shot made it out of the destruction unscathed, and it quickly closed in on the ship. Rush, and everyone else on board, watched in horror as it embedded itself in the outer deck.

Mullenaro and Brownley, another officer, happened to be outside when the _John Paul Jones _was hit. For a moment, they stared down at the object, puzzled by what they were seeing. They weren't exactly sure what to make of the small white cylinder that had just buried itself into the floor. Was it going to blow them up? Was it a dud? Was the enemy just trying to mess with them? What the hell _was _it?

The narrow white cylinder, which – surprisingly – had landed without a sound on the deck, was quivering slightly from the impact – pulsing, even. Strangely enough, it had embedded itself upright and not at an angle, as one might've expected, given the trajectory. To Brownley, it looked around a foot tall, and less than half a foot in diameter. He frowned. Other than its possible ability to trip someone, it was utterly harmless. The stupid thing might as well have been made of plastic.

Mullenaro was no less confused, but he was also more outwardly irritated. "What kind of jack-wagon crap – is this someone's idea of a game?"

Before anyone could say anything, the cylinder changed from a calm white to an angry red – and detonated. In a flash of blinding light, Brownley, Mullenaro, and the entire starboard-side observation deck was vaporized. If the crew hadn't been panicking before, they were now, screaming and swearing and spiraling into hysteria in seconds. The enemy had essentially ripped a hole in the _John Paul Jones _like it was nothing – and they'd barely put a dent in _their _ship. They were going up against something big, something dangerous – and their chances of surviving didn't look good.

"We're fucked, man! We're fucking screwed!" someone yelled. Rush couldn't help but agree.

They _were _fucked, they _were _screwed – and it would only be a matter of minutes before they were all dead.

_God help us. _

**So how was this short chapter? We are getting closer to the fight and this had nothing to do with Melody and Stone, but it was in the movie and I had to put it in the story, Well I hope you can take a moment of your time and leave a review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So it looks like my co-author phoenixfire53 is getting back to me fast. Enjoy~**

_USS Sampson_

When it lost interest in the_ John Paul Jones _two minutes later, the enemy turned its attention to the _Sampson. _Another attack was launched against the destroyer, and though there weren't enough cylinders fired at them to be considered a blitz assault, they were fired fast enough to overwhelm the ship's crew. Some sensed that their enemy was testing them, or looking for weak spots in the ship. Either way, it wasn't good.

Knowing they'd end up like the _John Paul Jones _if they didn't do something, the _Sampson's _crew fired up the CIWS and let them rip, praying that the enemy's rapid fire would cease. The speed of the attack, though, presented difficulties for the guns. Several were picked off midair, but like the previous cylinder, one managed to break free of the carnage, and it slammed into the _Sampson's _foredeck before detonating.

This round seemed to do more damage to the _Sampson _than the last one did to the _John Paul Jones_, splintering the foredeck and shattering the CIC's bomb-proof glass into a million little shards like it was nothing. A few crew members were knocked back by the force, sent flying to the floor or thrown at walls and computer monitors. Among them was Stone, who received a few deep scratches after being knocked down and pelted with glass, not that he gave a damn. His ship was under attack; he had no time to worry about himself. That would have to wait until they could get out of this mess safely.

As someone shouted that the _Sampson _had been hit, Stone jumped to his feet, his movement shaking off the glass sticking to his palms and uniform. "Signal all ships!" he yelled over the wailing klaxons. "Full reverse! We need battle space!"

The response was instantaneous. Though it didn't travel far, the ship was able to back up enough to avoid another incoming cylinder. The crew released a collective sigh when it sailed past them and splashed into the water, never to be seen again.

"Miss!" Sinclair called out.

Stone's hands curled into fists. _For fuck's sake, enough of this – _"Save the play-by-play," he snapped. "Are we targeting this thing or not?" _Of course not, _he muttered to himself when the officer tried to explain himself. Fucking kids… "Sling some MK-41s their way!"

Out of aggravation, Stone growled, bit down hard on his bottom lip. This was ridiculous – all this hit and miss bullshit and ass-kicking that made him feel like he was stuck in a giant game of Battleship. Could this get any worse?

"Sir, comm's down again!" Lieutenant Commander Leong, the ship's XO, called out.

Shit – yep, it could.

With a clipped sigh, Stone looked over at his XO, silent, impatiently waiting to hear the rest of the bad news. _C'mon Leong, spit it out…_

"That thing that just hit us…" Leong paused nervously, then pressed on. "It scrambled everything that hadn't been brought back online. Computers are down, radar's down… All we got are the close-in weapons systems."

It took all of Stone's energy not to fly off the handle right then and there. Scrambled. Offline. The computers, the radar system… All of it, rendered completely useless. The _Sampson _was blind now, a sitting duck with a big target painted on its hull. God, they could be bombed any second now and they had almost nothing to fight back with…

"All this hardware and we're down to throwing rocks?"

"Aye, sir."

_Great, fucking great…_ He looked out at the rest of the battle zone, gritted his teeth when he saw that the _John Paul Jones _was still under assault. _No, not them, too, _he hissed silently. _Like hell._

"We've got to get in there. They need cover."

"Five-inch was knocked offline, but it's now moments away-"

"We're not waiting. Rudder hard right, engines full. We've gotta get in there and give them some shade – and don't tell me that gun's not up."

As the crew set to work, Stone took the binoculars hanging around his neck, and peered through them at the enemy's cannons. There was a lull in its firing, which probably meant that it was being reloaded. Now was as good a time to fight back as ever.

Stone's next words were calm, concise. "Take that launcher out."

_Give 'em hell, and get us home safe._

_Get me home to Melody._

With the order given, the _Sampson _reversed course and charged at the enemy.

**So three more chapters till we find out what happens to Stone! Please take a moment of your time and leave a kind/helpful review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Alex felt his stomach knot with dread the second he looked up and saw the Sampson heading for the stinger. From the looks of it, the stinger seemed to be doing the same. You dumbass, he hissed at Stone in the silence of his brain. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Christ – was he trying to get HIM killed? Stone knew damn well that Melody would murder Alex for not saving his sorry butt – granted, after she was finished bringing Stone back from the dead and killing him again for being so damn stupid – and he had no doubt that she would enlist Sam's help, too. Melody or Sam he could deal with; Melody and Sam, though… The thought of that double threat made Alex wince. You dumbass. You fucking dumbass. You put me in a helluva position, Stone… He couldn't stand by and watch his brother kill himself. He had to do something. Briefly, he looked down at his feet, at the droplets clinging to the floor of their crippled RHIB. The thing might not work for crap at the moment… But the attached gun Raikes was standing behind certainly did. With his mind made up and his voice full of resolve, Alex pointed to where they'd previously been attacked. "Where we saw that – that creature standing before!" he yelled to Raikes. "Shoot there! Maybe it's their bridge or something!" She needed no further urging; with a snarl, she swung the weapon around and opened fire, spewing out swears and various other obscenities like her life depended on it. Alex let her rage. She'd stood by and waited long enough for this moment, and he wasn't about to deny her of it. The heavy fire didn't seem to do much at first, vaporizing in little flashes when it reached a certain height. Alex was no sci-fi geek, but there was probably some sort of force field-like thing surrounding the area. They're fucking aliens, genius, Alex thought with a snort. Of course they're gonna have force fields. The thought was barely finished when the shield started acting strange. Raikes' unrelenting assault had caused spider web cracks to form in it – BIG spider web cracks. The figurative lightbulb in Alex's head blinked on. The aliens weren't invincible; even they had limitations. The shields may have been made of pure energy, but they were no more resistant to heavy fire than bullet-proof glass. Give it enough of a pounding, Alex figured, and it would eventually shatter. The order came loud and fast. "POUR IT ON, RAIKES!" Then, he was behind her, guiding Raikes and the .50 cal from target to target, silent as she tore into the enemy with malicious glee. He found just a little disturbing that someone so tiny and, well, cute-looking took pleasure in so much carnage, but hey, as long as she got the job done… They'd nearly taken out the shield when Alex noticed movements out of the corner of his eye, movements of something big. He turned away to look at what was moving for a moment – and his face paled. The stinger's cannons were rotating. In their direction. Shit, shit, shit, this is VERY bad. "We've gotta move," he said nervously, unable to help the fear creeping up his throat. "Like, now." Raikes offered to help Alex move the RHIB, but Beast convinced her to stay by the gun and stay safe for her sake, if not for his sake. Alex couldn't help but roll his eyes skyward at the whole thing. "Beast, spare me the love-puppy shit until after we get outta here in one piece." That snapped him out of his stupor. "Aye, sir," he snapped back curtly, then dove under the steering column. All of a sudden, something fizzed, and the engine roared to life. Good – now they could get the hell out of harm's way and back on their ship. Alex vaulted over the helm and threw the RHIB into drive, trying to control his incoming panic attack as the cannon followed their movement. Shit – there wasn't enough safe distance between them and the cannon. There was no way they were going to get out of this alive. Fuck. 3… 2… 1… The cannon fired a single round, and Alex and the others braced for the explosion. However, he was surprised – and relieved, for that matter – when the Sampson intercepted and destroyed it. The ghost of a smile graced Alex's face. Stone had saved his ass – again. If they made it back to Pearl in one piece, he was going to have to thank his brother for watching out for him and having his back. "Sir, it's targeting the Sampson!" Beast cried. Alex barely had time to register what was going on before the cannon rotated towards the destroyer. His stomach immediately knotted and his breath caught in his throat. Oh god. They were going after the Sampson.


	33. Chapter 33

**So once again all four chapters were from the book based on the movie by Peter David and all I did was change a few words because the chapters were to short for me to play with. Enjoy~**

_USS Sampson_

Stone was having a hard time trying to keep himself calm. How could he? In the last few minutes, he had witnessed their enemy use radically advanced technology that mankind could only _dream _about. There was no way that they were fighting a human enemy. These guys were light-years ahead of them.

Then it hit him.

They weren't fighting a human enemy. There never had been one in the first place.

It was an invasion. They were in the middle of a fucking alien invasion. _Jesus Christ._

A young helmsman stumbled away from his post, eyes wide with sheer terror. To a certain extent, Stone couldn't blame the kid. He was among some of the best and brightest sailors the U.S. Navy had ever seen, and he'd been trained to believe that he could handle anything, no matter how bad or confusing, that was thrown at him. This, however, was a completely different story. Again, Stone couldn't blame the kid. Hell, even _he_ was scared of their situation.

All sympathy aside though, sheer terror and confusion was no excuse for deserting one's post. That shit wasn't going to fly – not when he was around.

"Back on the con, Behne!" he snapped at the kid, who immediately gave his commanding officer a fast nod and high-tailed back to his post. _Smart kid._

He looked out at the horizon and the enemy, eyes hard and cold like ice. "Hard ahead, full," he ordered.

The helmsman named Behne responded to the order with an "aye," then dialed up the throttle as Stone had requested. The _Sampson _chugged ahead, sailing to meet the enemy ship all but crouching in the water. _Tricky bastards, _Stone mused in the back of his head. _Like bogeys in the high weeds…_

"Steady, people. WEPS, all guns forward, maximum rate of fire."

There was brief silence on the ship. Then, the five-inch guns blazed to life, and any other sound was drowned out by the deafening buzz on the outer deck. No one spoke, or tried to speak. They'd had enough of trying to verbally communicate with the bastards and getting cannon fire in response; at this point, their artillery could do _all _the talking from now on.

As he watched the attack, Stone couldn't help but recall a line from a movie he'd watched a while ago. He couldn't remember exactly how it went, but it ended with someone saying "I hurt you." Yeah, that was it – if you do this, I hurt you. It easily suited this whole cluster-fuck playing out in front of them – not to mention it suited Stone's mood right now.

_I will hurt you, _he said in a silent vow to the enemy. _You fuck with me, you fuck with my crew, you fuck with my brother, and you fuck with our way of life… You fuck with us, and I WILL hurt you._

And he'd do that by taking out the ship. He figured that if the _Sampson _could take out the enemy's cannons, then it could certainly take out the rest of it.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The _Sampson's _fire was definitely making contact with something – but it wasn't the enemy's ship. If Stone looked hard enough, he could see their bullets vaporizing before they even hit the outer surface. There had to be some kind of barrier in place, something to deflect their incoming fire.

His mind began to race. _It has to be a limited resource, _he thought. _It has to be, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to take out that one cannon…_

Wait a minute.

Maybe the enemy had to deploy their rounds from different parts of the ship. Right now, they'd probably have all their shields concentrated in the front, focusing on the heavy assault. If they could deploy the other destroyers, have them surround the enemy…

Before Stone could figure out the rest of his battle plan, another barrage of the cylinders came arcing through the air, heading straight for the _Sampson._

"Kill tracks! Fire at will! All of it!"

The crew did their best – but it wasn't enough. Before anyone could do anything, a small, white cylinder embedded itself in the outer deck, just a few feet away from where Stone stood. The ship instantly went silent.

They'd been hit.

**So the next chapter is were Stone is suppose to die, but I'm really hoping that I find away around it. So hopefull I get a bunch of reviews so that I can think of a way to keep him alive!**


	34. Chapter 34

**So this is the chapter that Stone is ****supposed to die but let's see what happens. Enjoy~**

Pacific Ocean, Impact Point, 2012

_"Gun it! Gun it!" _ Hopper yelled at Beast in encouragement as he opened the throttle.

The RHIB hurtled across the water as fast as Beast was able to make it go, eating the distance between them and the immediate battle field. He was taking it as gentle as he could, to make sure his patchwork would hold. Hopper steered straight toward the stinger, making sure to stay on a steady path, tying he would get to his brother in time.

The stinger withstood the pounding that the _Sampson _was unleashing upon it. It was as though the stinger was sending a silent message to all of them: _Go ahead. Take your best shot. Is that all you could do? Because we can do so much more. _

From the angle that he was at Hopper could see the second weapons launcher rising from the side of the stinger. Raikes open fire on it without even having to be told. It made little to no difference. The bullets pinged away without leaving any signs of impact.

Hopper didn't hesitate. He brought RHIB into an arc, determined to place himself between the stinger and the _Sampson. _He hoped to distract it, provide an immediate nuisance, and pull its attention away from the destroyer. Maybe they could even damage it if they were close enough. All he could think of was the he had to protect his brother. With one hand he had binoculars to his eyes, and he could actually make out Stone in the bridge, shouting orders, pointing, never losing control, never losing hope...

He heard a whooshing noise as it launched a short series of cylinder weapon. Hopper watched as the _Sampson _manage to destroy must of them except two landed on the haul. He watched as it turned red and blew a giant hole in the side of the destroyer. He watched as the crew evacuated the ship in a hurry.

Then he heard a series of whooshing noise that he'd already come to recognize. It was those damned white cylinders. They were heading straight toward the _Sampson, _and Hopper could watch only in frustration and fury. He saw Stone monitoring them, calling out orders that Hopper couldn't hear. No doubt ordering an evacuation of the destroyer. It was only a matter of time before the ship was turned into scrap metal. Hopper swung his binoculars toward the ship's life boats. He glanced at the ship's Gatling guns and saw that they were left on blasting the missiles away to make time for them to escape. But not enough of them to get everyone off the ship.

Not remotely enough.

No less than ten hit their target, landing straight down all along the deck of the _Sampson, _from stem to stern. Ten white cylinders, in a row, and suddenly they turned to red.

Hopper had just enough time to find his brother on a life boat to close to the ship to guarantee that he would make it. Stone wasn't looking at his ship that was about to be destroyed. He wasn't even looking at the other men on the life boat with him. Instead he was steering toward Hopper, as if he could see him, as if he knew that Hopper had binoculars trained on him.

Stone had just enough time to mouth words that Hopper was actually able to make out: _Stay out of trouble while I'm gone._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Stone stared at his brother even though he didn't know if he could see him or not. He wasn't bother that his ship was going to blow or that he and the men that he was with on the last life boat that left the _Sampson _were still too close to be guarantee safety. He mouthed words to his brother that he said to him many times: _Stay out of trouble while I'm gone._ Stone prayed that he would get out of this and make it to Melody, but knew deep down that, that may just not happen.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

A massive explosion ripped through the _Sampson. _Hopper heard someone screaming. He realized that it was him screaming. He saw the life boat his brother was on with bodies lying in it. He saw that Stone was still on the boat while two others had been blasted out of it. Stone's hand was slightly touching the water. Something jolted him and he realized that he had been trying to throw himself of the RHIN, as if he could leap through the air in a single bound, like Superman, and land at his brother's side.

The _Sampson _blew apart, flame ripping it from one end to the other. The ship shuddered, and metal screeched like a dying whale. He saw what looked like lightning bugs tumbling from the ship and realized it was the sailors that were unable to make out burning alive, their arms pin wheeling, falling into the water. Seconds later the ship's spine cracked in two. It rolled, pitched, and then sank beneath the waves.

With the job being down, the stinger vaulted away, landing before the front towering metal array, a dutiful returned to its post.

The RHIB had ceased all forward motion. It bobbed in the water, the engine reduced to a gentle idling. Beast was keeping Hopper steady, on his feet. Hopper leaned against the controls, stunned, staring at where the mighty destroyer had once been.

"Hopper," Beast said softly, "what do you...?"

There was a sudden thud behind them, and before Hopper and Beast could turn to see what it was, Raikes screamed "_Down!"_

Without warning the slightest hesitation, Beast yanked Hopper to the deck. Machine-gun fire chattered in the air. Standing only a few feet away from Hopper was the creature he'd spotted up on the stinger. It was wearing a helmet, was fully armored, and it held some sort of knife in its hand, the blade was curved and serrated. Despite all the high-tech armament, clearly these things sometimes liked to get up close and personal.

But it wasn't going to be getting close enough this time. Raikes unleashed the .50 cal on it, her fury over the fate of the _Sampson _causing her body to convulse-but doing nothing to deter her aim. _Die__ you son of a bitch, die!"_ she shrieked. Bullets thudded all over its armor, and the alien trembled and shook. Hopper saw dark streaks of what he assumed to be the creature's blood seeping down section of its armor where the bullets penetrated, Riddled, the alien staggered to the side, its arms outstretched as if it had been crucified, and the n it tumbled over the side of the RHIB. Water fountained from where it went in and then there was then there was no sound, no movement.

_"Hah! How do you like that? You dumb sack of shit!"_ Raikes was gasping for air, and then she stepped back from machine gun, her hands trembling, and her eyes wide. She forced herself to steady her breath, to calm down, and then slowly she composed herself to steady her breath, to calm down, and then slowly she composed herself and looked levelly at Hopper. She was still bristling with fury, but she had no place to put it, and it looked as if it was beginning to crash in on her. "What ... what do we do now?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Beat get me to the life boat that has my brother, and then we need to get to the _John Paul Jones," _Hopper stepped away from the throttle.

"Without a word, Beast took over the throttle and gunned it. The small craft moved away from the scene, heading straight toward the wreckage that was one the _Sampson. _He prayed that his brother was still alive for his and Melody's sake.

**So how was this chapter? Anyone want to guess if Stone is still alive? Well if you do or don't please leave a review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is a random chapter that takes place away from Hawaii but I hope you like it still Enjoy~**

The White House, 2012

The President couldn't believe what he was seeing. If he had been informed about from someone else, he would have questioned their sanity- and the reliability- of the source. Looking at it now, though, he almost started to wonder about his very own sanity.

What he was staring at, being played back to him on a screen in the situation Room, was nothing less than a barrier constructed of the very Pacific Ocean itself. He certainly had experience with what nature was able to accomplishing in Hawaii. Storms, typhoons, the best and the worst that Mother Nature could bestow upon mankind. But what he was witnessing now was beyond what Earth was capable of handling. It seemed as though he were watching a fantasy movie, cooked up by a wizard as a weapon against another wizard.

The film had been taken from a distance by a naval vessel and forwarded through channels- not only to him, but to heads of state from every country being represented in the war game, which were- at the moment- suspended. Apparently a real war had overtaken the games, fought against an enemy that was outside the experience of everyone involved.

Mountains of water, impassable, impenetrable, were arrayed around Oahu. From the latest Intel on the President's desk, there were three ships- two Americans, one Japanese- within the perimeter. Everyone else was struck outside, cut off as a localized storm kept them at bay. Sheets of lightning rippled up and down the water barrier.

All of the Joint Chiefs sat around the table, waiting for the President to absorb what he was seeing. They themselves could barely believe it. Aliens were coming and invading the Earth, but the questions was where they friend or foe? Meanwhile on another screen CNN was on, muted, but the closed caption was activated:

_"Little is known beyond the fact that all communication with the island state went down at 12:20 Eastern Standard Time. Extreme weather is now cutting off Hawaii from the outside world. A probable connections to events in Hong Kong is being Investigated."_

The president leaned back in his chair, studying the other screens, each depicting a site around the world that also had been damaged.

"Best guess?" said the President finally.

"One of the Joint Chiefs sat forward, resting his forearms on the large table that they were all seated around." We don't have a best guess, Mr. President. Every single country that it could possibly behind this got hit as well. No one was spared."

"Which means," said another general, "It was no single country. Terrorist. It has to be terrorist..."

The Chief of Staff looked skeptical. "You're telling me that the people who couldn't even blow up a pair of sneakers coordinated something like this..."

"I'm saying the people who knocked down the Twin Towers coordinated something like this..."

The President shook his head. "No. No, I'm not buying it. Even on 9/11, they used stranded Earth technology, Earth planes..."

"Mr. President," the vice-president put up a hand as though he was still in elementary. "You keep saying 'Earth.' Are you implying..."

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying it outright. I'm saying what Sherlock Holmes always said. That whenever you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains- however improbable- is the truth. Someone here want to try and tell me on the notion that that," he gestured to the screen that was showing the wall of water with lightning running through it, "is within the realm of possibility, based on what we know current science can produce? Because I'm looking at that giant wall of water, with lightning flashing all around it, and I'm telling you this is either the result of extraterrestrial science, or somewhere right now Zeus is instruction the Kraken be released."

"Sir," the-president started again, "you're talking about alien invasion. That's... that's the kind of thing you see in a disaster movie. Not real life."

"Sir," the Chief of Staff spoke up, "if we're are going to operate under the assumption that what you're saying is true... and considering that whomever or whatever it is were dealing with we have to assume that they have hostile intent- which we have to believe considering they've made no attempt to engage us in any way other than those that have cost human lives..."

"I believe that what that the chief of staff is saying, " said the vice-president, "is that if we're sticking with the whole 'that the world has turned into a Michael Bay movie, then we all know he has a habit of blowing monuments up and you remember what happened in _Independence Day. _The big alien saucer blowing the living crap out of-"

"Yes," said the President. "Yes, I remember it." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I don't like it seems like running away."

"Think of it more as a strategic retreat," said one of the Joint Chiefs. Heads around the large table nodded in agreement.

"Sir," said the chief of staff softly, "it's worth noting that there may come a point where the secret Service isn't going to give you the option. Better to walk out on your own while things are quiet that to be dragged out while the celling's caving in. Don't you thing?"

The President slowly sagged back in his chair and looked blankly around the room. _So that is what it's like to be the most powerful man in the world: you go to ground when danger threatens._

"Inform Marine One and get my family together," said the President quietly in the hushed room.

**So we now know what is going on in the White House. No one believes what is going on and they are having trouble wrapping their minds around the idea of aliens. So will please leave a review even if it's short.**


	36. Chapter 36

**So here is the final chapter for this week. Enjoy~**

USS John Paul Jones, 2012

_The skipper will know what to do._ Kept going through Hopper's mind as he cast an apprehensive glance at the repair crew trying to deal with the wreckage from the hit they'd taken. The medical crew took Stone away from Beat who had carried him aboard. Stone had a slight plus, but he had lost way too much blood and they was no telling when he would wake o, or even if he would wake up. At least this ship wasn't listing, so obviously nothing fatally catastrophic had happened to it. Yet.

Once they returned to the ship, Beast really should have gone to the engine room to make sure his beloved engines were continuing to function and hadn't sustained any damage during the assault. Raikes should have returned to weapons, where she doubtless would've taken comfort in having all the fire power of the _John Paul Jones _at her disposal, instead of just a single .50 cal machine gun. And Alex wanted to run to the medical room and sit by Stone till he woke up and fixed everything. Instead Beast and Raikes were following Hopper, who was heading straight toward the bridge, to bring his commander up to speed and to find out what the next course of action would be after getting the survivors of the _Sampson _aboard.

_The skipper will know what to do. The man may be an audacious jerk, and he's never liked me, but he's forgotten more about strategy than most naval men ever learn. He's probably already got an entire plan in place He's probably already figured out a weakness that went past the rest of us. He's got this covered; he'll be totally on top of it._

Hopper walked into the bridge, Beast and Raikes behind him, and glanced around, not finding the person he was most expecting to. "Where's the skipper?" he asked.

There was dead silence. All Hopper saw was an array of young, terrified faces, looking at him... no, looking _to _him. Lieutenant J. G. Raj Patel, a young and efficient officer, and Ensign Anthony Rice, still so wet behind the ears he was practically dripping, looked as if they had frayed nerve between them. Ord was also there, staring at him expectantly. Expectantly? What in the world was he expecting?

Hopper heard explosions in the distance. He turned and saw that the Japanese vessel the _Myoko _was under attack from the stinger. The stinger was firing singles of cylinders, rather than barrages, and the weapons were falling short of the destroyer. _Warning shots. They don't have infinite number of things. _The _Myoko_ was backing off, talking the hint, and that seemed to satisfy the damned stinger, as is cased fire. _Why the hell aren't we coordinating attacks? Why are we just sitting here? Why isn't the skipper giving-?_

"Orders, sir?" said Ord.

"Why are you asking me?" Deep down he knew the answer, but he didn't want accept it. "Where's the skipper?"

"Dead sir." Ord sounded as if he were talking from somewhere far, far away. A dead man walking, emotionlessly reporting on the fate of those who had already walked down that path.

"What did you say?" He knew what Ord had said, but he need time to process what he had just learned, time that none of them had.

"Skipper's dead." said Ord. Anticipating the next question, he continued, "XO's dead."

_The debris. The debris from where we were hit. They're under the debris somewhere. Oh my God, they're trying to dog out the bodies..._

_Focus. Focus._

Who's in charge?" asked Hopper. He saw the flicker of disbelief in Ord's eyes before the young man replied.

"You are, sir." Ord was starting look like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"No." Hopper shook his head. "I fight the ship."

"You're doing that, too. You're all of it, sir. You're in charge."

Hopper stared at him for a moment, not comprehending. He looked to Patel, who nodded.

He looked to Raikes who nodded. "It's your ship, sir," she said firmly. "You're senior officer. What are your orders?" Hopper wanted to smirk at Raikes and Beast at being able to give them both orders without someone above him telling him no.

"Orders, sir?" Ord prompted him again.

Slowly he shifted his gaze to Raikes. His eyes hardened and narrowed to slits. Rage began to fill him. _ Don't give in to it. Channel it. Use it. _"Guns hot?"

"Aye, sir," said Raikes.

"Engines good?" he asked Beast.

Beast was on the horn to the engine room, getting updates, doubtless in anticipation of the question. He glanced toward Hopper. "Yes, sir."

He felt hot tears beginning to surge in his eyes: not from grief, but from pure fury. These bastards... They'd almost killed his brother. They were going to pay for ending the loves of the sailors he saw burning alive. _Sons of bitched will pay. _"Do we have ship to ship?"

"We're holding it together with split and bailing wire, but yes, sir."

"Good. Raise Nagata. Tell him we're going to attack."

"Attack" Really?" That was obviously not what Ord had been expecting to hear.

"Those are the orders," affirmed Hopper. "Raikes, get your ass down to CIC. Ready all guns."

Raikes wanted to say something, but this wasn't the Hopper she enjoyed to mess with. This was a combat zone and he was in charge of the whole damned ship. "Roger that, Captain," said Raikes.

With all that done Hopper took a moment to call the medical room to check on his brother. Who was still hanging in there.

**So I finally found out who **_**John Paul Jones **_**was name after. Does anyone want to guess? Please leave a review if you could spare the moment.**


	37. Chapter 37

**So this chapter is going to be uber short, but ****it's kind of important.**

_USS Reagan_

In his ready room, Admiral Shane watched in silent horror as he played and replayed the final images that had come in from the F-18 before it went down.

There was always a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when someone under his command died as a direct result of one of his orders. Today he'd sent Kenny Johnson- one of the best pilots after Melody- to see what exactly the _Sampson _and the vessels near it were dealing with. Shane hadn't known he was sending Johnson into a combat situation. He'd thought it would be a simple reconnoitering... and it was dead and, although rationally Shane knew the unknown enemy had been responsible, in his mind it had in fact been he who had killed Johnson. He thanked his luck stars that it was Melody, She had become like a second daughter to him and even though he blamed himself for Johnson's death he was still happy it wasn't Melody.

And even worse was the matter of Hopper.

For it most definitely was Hopper who had been blown backwards by the energy of that... whatever it was. Even from the height of the F-18 had been flying, taking photos, Shane recognized him. If nothing else, the massive officer nicknamed "Beast" being there had more or less assured Hopper's presence; Beast was big enough to be recognized from orbit. If he was out there, then surly Hopper was commanding the boat, and that had probably been Raikes at the gun. _Man down! _Those had been the last words the he had heard from Johnson before the pilot's horrified scream and image dissolving into a blast of static.

_Sam and Melody are going to kill me..._

"Admiral, you were saying...?"

It was thoroughly unprofessional for Shane to let his mind wonder during such a high-level briefing, even if the man he was talking to wasn't in the room. Shane pressed the phone tighter against his ear to focus himself and said, "Sorry, Mr. Secretary. I was just... reviewing the latest Intel."

"So what's the situation there?" came the Secretary of Defense's voice over the phone.

"You saw the video we just transmitted?"

"Yes. Incredible. Horror. That platform is obviously some sort of enemy device. Maybe it's even- and I can't believe I'm saying this, because it sounds like something out of James Bond movie- some manner of weather control machine."

"I share both your opinion and your incredulity, Mr. Secretary. Furthermore, we've lost comm with everyone on the other side of the barrier. We can't get in or out. I've already lost one pilot; I'm not going to lose another, even if we could get someone through. We sent two surveillance sorties up to determine how far it extends."

"It. You mean this water barrier?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary. We also have a submarine, the _Stingray, _doing soundings to see how deep it goes as well."

"Well... how large is it?"

According to the _Stingray, _it goes all the way to the bottom. No way under it. Or through it. Or over it. Or into it."

For a long moment the Secretary of Defense was dead silent on the other end of the line, then very softly, "Holy shit."

"Yeas sir," said Shane, "I think that about sums it up."

**So how was this chapter?**


End file.
